Sometime
by Amie Blair
Summary: Seddie. ¿Porqué me enamore del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hara realidad, algún día me amara como yo a él.
1. Chapter 1

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos. _

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

**Cap I:**

_Pov. Sam_

_Y bueno, ahí estaba. Esperando por lo menos alguna señal de Freddie. Algo, aunque sea una pequeña cosa que alimentara mis esperanzas. Pero yo y mi gran bocota teníamos que decir algo. Y sin esperarlo sonó algo como "disculpas" me maldije en mi mente mil veces. ¿Porqué pedir disculpas por algo que moría de ganas de hacer?. El mismo me dio un discurso hablando sobre que debía arriesgarme, y así saber si algún sentimiento era reciproco, aunque claro, el se refería a Brad, pero aún así, seguí su consejo y me arriesgue. Ahora solo tenia que esperar su reacción. _

"_esta bien", pero su cara no indicaba lo mismo. Algo iba mal. ¿Pero como salir bien si siempre lo trate bien? ¿Como iba a salir bien si bese al chico que siempre ha estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga?. Me sentí fatal. Con ganas de volver a sentarme, acurrucar mis piernas y mecerme. Si, todo iba muy mal. Estaba enamorada del chico equivocado. Tenia que ser realista. Nunca lograría que Freddie se olvidara de Carly. "esta bien" volvió a repetir, aunque con cara más relajada y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. "creo que debo seguir trabajando en mi proyecto" dijo seriamente, me volvió a mirar y esta vez directamente a los ojos, y luego se marchó. _

_Me quedé ahí por lo menos hasta las 1.00 AM. Pensé en las mínimas posibilidades de que Freddie volviera y me confesara que estaba enamorado de mí. Pero, ¡Qué bobo no!. Eso jamás pasaría. _

_No me dí cuenta cuando mi mejor amiga se volvió mi mayor obstáculo para conseguir al chico que quiero, a mi primer amor, y al primer chico que he besado. Pero Carly no tenia la culpa, era yo y mi maldita manera de mostrarle todo lo contrario a lo que se refiere a amor, siempre me mostré dura, fría y con odio hacia a él, y ahora pagó las consecuencias. _

_Con la botella de agua vacía en mis manos regrese a mi puesto de trabajo en el proyecto. No podía mirar a la cara a Freddie, y creo que el tampoco a mí, ya que cada vez que lo observe estaba absorbido en la pantalla de su computadora, o hablando con Brad, o Gibby o con algún compañero de clase con el que jamás lo había visto hablar antes. _

_Nada podía empeorar. _

_Salí en busca de más agua al corredor, y en eso veo a Carly. Me acerque. _

_¿Como vas? _

_Perfecto. Spencer esta ayudando de mucho. _

_¿Ya se dio cuenta que lo utilizas como rata de experimento? _

_No, aún le faltan unas horas para que se de cuenta. ¿Como va el tuyo?_

_Creo que bien._

_¿Crees?_

_No se. Estuve ausente algunas horas. _

_Hmmm... – luego sonrió fingido. _

_¿Lo viste? Te conozco tan bien que sé que sabes que pasa. ¿Te contó él?_

_No. _

_¿entonces?_

_Lo vi por la ventana. – Por un segundo intento volver a sonreír. – Lamento haber intentado involucrarte con Brad. _

_Ningún problema. No importa._

_Si tan solo me hubieses dicho... te hubiese intentado ayudar. _

_¿Para qué?_

_Bueno, tu sabes. _

_Nada de lo que tu le hubieses dicho hubiese cambiado el hecho de que esta enamorado de ti y no de mí. Y por lo tanto, no me podrías ayudar en nada. _

_Yo... Sam... Lo lamento. _

_Si, déjalo. Mi mundo no se acaba solo por esto. _

_¿Estas bien?_

_¡Claro que si! Es solo un chico, pasara. – Me sentí mal luego de pronunciar estas palabras. Primero, llevaba meses intentando sacar de mi cabeza a Freddie y nada dio resultado, así que esto tampoco lo haría. Segundo, no estaba bien y mentirle sobre esto a mi mejor amiga me hacia sentirme aún peor. Pero ¿que más podía hacer?, Contarle mis verdaderos sentimientos harían sentir a Carly aún peor. Y ella no tenia la culpa. _

_Eran ya las 4.00 AM. Todos estaban despiertos, tomando cafés como locos con el miedo de que si dormían, podrían amanecer con una gran obra de arte en sus caras realizadas por mí, pero lo que nadie sabia, es que yo no estaba de ánimos para dibujar. _

_Intentaba no mirarlo ni un segundo, pero fallaba, como había fallado en lo mismo durante los últimos meses. Me encantaba mirarlo o tenerlo cerca, y el no tener ninguna de estas dos en este momento, me hacia quererlo más. _

_¿Qué debía pensar de mí en estos momentos? _

_Debía estar confundido, yo lo estaría si la persona que te había jurado odio eterno de un segundo a otro te besara, aunque me alegro el pensar que no era primera vez que nos besábamos, sino, segunda. _

_Me acerque lentamente a la mesa de mi proyecto, quedaba el ultimo vaso de café sobre la mesa, me acerque distraída para tomarla, hasta que mis manos chocaron con la de alguien. Levante la mirada y ahí estaba. _

_Su cabello perfectamente peinado como siempre. Manos suaves y con un exquisito olor. Detalles que ya me había fijado antes, meses atrás. Freddie me miro con cara de disculpas, y yo solo podía pensar en el roce de nuestras manos. Aún ninguno soltaba el vaso. Y ojala ese momento hubiese quedado para siempre. Su boca se abrió para decir algo y yo en ese momento sentí la felicidad máxima._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste (:<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Icarly __no me __pertenece__, no me pertenecerá,__ni __me perteneció. Solo __utilizo __a __los __personajes __para __de __una __manera __u __otra__,__jugar__._

_Sometime: ¿Por qué me he __enamorado __del __chico __equivocado__? Algún día mi sueño __se __hará __realidad__._

_Sometime._

**Cap II: **

_pov__.__freddie__._

_Y todo pasó tan rápido, increíblemente rápido._

_Hace unos minutos hablaba con Carly, y esta me pidió, me suplico, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho Sam, que fuera a hablarle y a aconsejarla.  
>Nunca pensé en como terminaría eso, esta un segundo explicándole que debía arriesgarse y que esa seria la única manera en saber si Brad le correspondía o no, y al otro segundo me estaba besando, besando y por segunda vez, solo que esta vez yo no estaba de acuerdo. <em>

_Sam. _

_La Sam que yo conocía no haría esto. _

_La Sam que yo conozco estaría insultándome por meterme en lo que no me importa. _

_La Sam que yo conozco se estaría burlando de mí._

_Esta Sam me besaba._

_¿Qué le había pasado?_

_Y todos los puntos se me unieron. Yo era la razón por la cual Sam se comportaba rara, servicial, gentil, amigable, y la razón por la cual nos acompañaba a todos lados. Debí haber sospechado antes, ¿Porque Sam (la Sam que conozco) se interesaría en formar mi grupo de proyecto?._

_Esto estaba mal. Ahora que ya no me besaba me miraba esperando respuesta. ¿Qué podía decir? _

_Si le decía algo como "Sam, ¿estás bien?" me golpearia. Claramente, no podía demostrar algún interés por ella, ya que ella me respondería con un golpe o un insulto. Ella era cosa difícil de tratar, tan distinta a... a... Carly._

_Y de su boca Salió un simple "Disculpas"._

_Quizás yo también debería pedir disculpas. Pero... un momento. ¡No! _

_Es Sam lo más seguro es que sea una broma. Debía serlo. Una broma. Solo una broma. _

_Otra broma más de Sam. Debo ser más inteligente y no caer. _

_"esta bien" solo me dedique a decir. Debía pensar muy bien. Otra teoría no me cabe en la cabeza. Esto debía ser una broma más. Porque, ¿Sam enamorada de mí?_

_No podía ser, ella sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacía Carly. _

_Volví a repetir "esta bien" sin saber que más decir. La situación era bastante incomoda. La mire y luego me marche hacia mi puesto de proyecto._

_"¿Donde estabas Fredd?" me preguntó Brad. _

_"estaba... buscando... Agua" _

_"Pero, ¿y el agua?"Dijo al verme las manos vacías. _

_"ya no había, sigamos."_

_En un rato más llegó Sam. Me detuve a mirarla. Había algo completamente distinto en ella, se veía un poco más... ¿femenina?¡Qué digo! Es Sam. Seguí ajustando mi proyecto, Brad me ayudaba y Sam estaba como ausente. _

_Más de algún minuto quise hablarle, pero decidí que solo empeoraría las cosas. _

_Eran ya las 4.00 AM. Todos querían dormir, pero nadie lo haría si Sam andaba cerca. Todos temían que ella les dibujara algo en la cara y con todos, me incluyo. Había solo un café en nuestra mesa de trabajo, nuestro proyecto estaba terminado y necesitaba mantenerme despierto. Me acerque preguntándome donde estaría Carly, tome el vaso y luego, sentí sus manos. _

_Estaban Suaves, se veían delicadas, la mire, y allí estaba, con mirada triste, sus ojos brillaban, su pelo se veía más radiante. Al mirarme se sonrojo, se veía adorable. Más adorable que..._

_Y lo olvide todo. _

_No sabía que decir, que pensar, que hacer. _

_Estaba yo y ella. Sus hermosos ojos brillosos, bajo ese hermoso rubio brillante. Nunca me había detenido a mirar tan detalladamente a Sam, su boca estaba perfectamente de un tono rosa. Sus mejillas se habia puesto rojizas, a causa del sonrojo, se veía extraordinariamente tierna. Su piel, asombrosamente blanca y delicada, como de muñeca de porcelana. Ella se veía... hermosa._

_"Debemos... hablar" logré arrastrar ambas palabras con una lentitud asombrosa. _

_Pero yo solo quería besarla._

_ _

_ _

* * *

_Gracias a __itsuyackie, chico cj seddie , ateseddie123 , Beto33 , y en especial a abrynaseddie y caaro13 (que me dieron un susto enorme) gracias por leer y comentar :3 Me encanta que les haya gustado la historia *-*. _

_ _

S

C


	3. Chapter 3

_Icarly __no me __pertenece__, no me pertenecerá,__ni __me perteneció. Solo __utilizo __a __los __personajes __para __de __una __manera __u __otra__,__jugar__._

_Sometime: ¿Por qué me he __enamorado __del __chico __equivocado__? Algún día mi sueño __se __hará __realidad__._

**Sometime.**

Capitulo III:

_Su boca se abrió para decir algo y yo en ese momento sentí la felicidad máxima._

_"debemos…hablar" abrupta mente baje a la realidad. Se veía serio, y a la vez distraído. ¿Era eso bueno o malo? Su mano soltó el vaso de café, dándomelo con plena libertad. Lo tomé y bebí un poco. _

_"¿Qué quieres?" dije violentamente. _

_"Quiero que me expliques que fue eso"_

_"¿eso qué?"_

_"ya tu sabes…eso"_

_"no hay explicación"_

_"¿Cómo no hay?"_

_"Freddie, solamente… no la h-a-y." Dí media vuelta y huí a la única posibilidad que tenia de confesarle con palabras lo que de verdad sentía. Era una cobarde. _

_Camine por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo y sin nada que hacer. De ves en cuando me detenía a molestar a algún chico, pero estaba demasiado distraída como para disfrutarlo.  
>Desee ser Carly, desee poder tener el amor de Freddie como ella lo tenia, sin embargo lo desperdiciaba. Era injusto. <em>

_Freddie y yo, sufríamos por amor. Lo peor es que todo se podía solucionar si el abría los ojos y se fijara en mí. Pero las posibilidades de que eso sucediera era 1 en 1 millón. _

_Me sentía tan triste que incluso si me hubiesen ofrecido jamón, me hubiese negado. Me sentía sin esperanzas, vacía, en negro. _

_Estaba condenada a pasar el resto del año así, o mejor dicho de mis años escolares, y si tenia más mala suerte que ahora, por el resto de la vida. Desearía tener una solución fácil para esto. Pero no la encontraba. _

_Había amanecido, por Fin amanecido. Había sido una noche larga y su paga había sido el 10 que nos sacamos en nuestro proyecto. Evite a Freddie, o mejor dicho evite sus preguntas. Nos limitamos a decir "¿Dónde esta Carly?, ¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Cómo crees que nos ira con la nota?". Cuando la jornada había terminado, busque a Carly. _

_Era extraño, no estaba en los pasillos, no estaba en los salones, no estaba en el baño. Salí hacia la calle y ahí estaba con Freddie hablando. _

_Me acerque a ellos, y cuando me vieron dejaron de hablar. _

_"¿estás lista Sam?" me preguntó. _

_"Si"_

_Y comenzamos a caminar. Ninguno habló. Ni un ruido, ni un susurro, ni un nada. Era la culpable de causar esta sensación de incomodidad. Si tan solo me hubiese reprimido las ganas de besarlo… era una tonta. _

_Cuando llegué a mi casa y me fije que mi madre no estaba me alegre. _

_Podría pensar y seguir deprimiéndome, y quién sabe, quizás hasta llorar. _

_Y así lo hice. _

_Lloré porque había arruinado todo. _

_Lloré porque por primera vez estaba sufriendo por amor. _

_Lloré porque jamás podría estar con Freddie. _

_Lloré porque habría sido mejor nunca besarlo. _

_Lloré porque quería llorar._

_Estaba aburrida y quería distraerme. _

_La televisión era una mala opción, este día (raramente) me pareció aburrida. Busque mi móvil y marque el número de Carly. _

_Tuu…tuuu…tuuu… Hola soy Carly, en estos momentos no puedo contestar, vuelve a llamar en un rato. Bye!_

_Carly siempre contestaba su teléfono, por lo tanto esto era raro, me preocupe. Tome mi chaqueta y Salí hacia su casa._

_Cuando llegue a su casa toque más de diez veces la puerta, tenia miedo de encontrarme con Freddie. ¡¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan cerca?_

_Spencer grito que abriera. Y lo hice. El se encontraba formando una estructura encima de una radio con latas. _

_-¿Qué haces? – le dije. _

_- Solo son… latas encima de una radio. La llamó "Radilat". ¿Original, no?_

_- claro – Spencer cada vez estaba más loco. - ¿Dónde esta Carly? _

_- Arriba. _

_- Gracias – Espere el ascensor, mientras veía como Spencer ponía más y más latas sobre esa radio. _

_Llegué al estudio de Icarly y ahí estaba Carly, obviamente, de espaldas, conversaba con alguien. _

_Me acerque hacia la puerta y me di cuenta que… no conversaba, sino más bien… besaba. Y ese alguien era… Freddie._

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan. Gracias por todos los reviews (: me alegra mucho leerlos, y me encanta que lean esta historia . Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, pero no se cuando la verdad :(. Bueno eso, que tengan una hermosa semana y que les vaya super en todo :D.<p>

Amie Blair.


	4. Chapter 4

_Icarly __no me __pertenece__, no me pertenecerá,__ni __me perteneció. Solo __utilizo __a __los __personajes __para __de __una __manera __u __otra__,__jugar__._

_Sometime: ¿Por qué me he __enamorado __del __chico __equivocado__? Algún día mi sueño __se __hará __realidad__._

**Sometime.**

_Sometime IV: _

_Me acerque hacia la puerta y me di cuenta que… no conversaba, sino más bien… besaba. Y ese alguien era… Freddie._

* * *

><p>Flashbacks:<p>

- Me quedare a dormir.

- ¿le avisaste a tu madre?

- No, pero no le importara. Tú sabes, ya la conoces.

- Si tú lo dices… Sam… ¿Por qué tu madre es así?

- No lo se Carly. Solo se que es así.

- ¿No te sientes mal por eso?

- A veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo no, porque no la veo mucho.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella? Quizás eso ayudaría.

- No. No necesito pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Pero… ¿No te sientes sola?

- Yo… yo… no quiero hablar de eso.

- Te entiendo Sam. Pero cuando quieras hablar de ello recuerda que estaré siempre para ti. Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Mejores amigas ¿Por siempre?

- Por siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Alguna vez le ha pasado que se les detiene el aire y dejas de pensar, algo como que estas en estado "desconectado", donde no sienten los pies y mucho menos los dedos de este, donde no sientes las manos colgando, sino más bien flotando. Donde no te fijas si tu respiración esta bien o esta alterada, ¿les ha pasado? Pues, a si me siento. Como si por un segundo no existiese. <em>

_Es que dejas de existir cuando no le interesas a nadie, ¿no es así?_

_Entonces yo no existo. Soy materia invisible, intocable, destruida. _

_Luego vienen los segundos de "carga extra". _

_Donde tus pasos son como grandes pisoteadas sobre un tambor y retumba todo en el suelo, donde pareciera que tus manos llevaran sacos de cementos enormes y donde la nariz te empieza a doler a causa del aire frío que entra por ella, y estas perdida, no recuerdas como llegaste ahí, ni porque. _

_Camine por las calles que ya me sabia de memoria, solo que ahora eran puntos perdidos dentro de un mapa que estaba en mi memoria sin mayor importancia. Como el mapa de un metro, donde te aprendes todas las estaciones para pasar el rato, piensas en los nombres extraños que tiene cada estación y piensas que de nada te servirá lo que estas haciendo, pero llega un momento donde te bajaras en esa estación y agradecerás saber entre cuales otras esta la que andas buscando._

_Pensé en la casa de Carly – y vino un escalofrío – la tome como si fuera una estación más, una a la cual debía borrar del mapa, porque para mí, ya no había nada importante ahí. _

_Llegue a mi habitación, encendí mi equipo de música, me senté sobre mi cama y… llore._

* * *

><p>- Sam, ¿te pasa algo?<p>

- No.

- ¿por qué no me hablas?

- No tengo ganas.

- ¿paso algo?

- ¿Algo debia pasar?

- Spencer me dijo que ayer fuiste a mi casa…

- Si, pero el ascensor no funciono, y me dio flojera usar las escaleras asi que fui a tomar un batido y luego a mi casa.

- Aaah.

- Freddie ayer fue a mi casa porque queria hablar – reí en mis adentros cuando escuche "hablar" – sobre el proximo capitulo de carly. ¿Alguna idea?

- No, ninguna.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estoy fuera.

- ¿fuera de que? ¿segura que no sucede nada Sam?

- Fuera de icarly.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- No quiero aparecer más.

- No estoy entendiendo nada.

- Lo que he dicho carly, no quiero estar más en icarly. Estoy afuera, capuz, splash, boom y lo que sea. Se acabó.

- ¿por qué?

- Me aburrí.

- No puedes dejar algo solo porque te aburres, debes terminarlo hasta el final, hiciste un compromiso con nosotros, conmigo, no me puedes fallar. – Quise sacarle en cara que ella me habia fallado primero, pero me aguante. Solo alteraria más la situación.

- Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que los compromisos conmigo no cuentan. – y me fui.

* * *

><p>Me quede tiempo extra después de horas de clases para hacer mi tarea de literatura, la verdad es que cuando dije eso Gibby me miro con cara de extrañado, lo amenacé con un paseo con mis puños si seguía haciendo, cumplió un nuevo record, corrió en menos de 2 segundos. La verdad es que el quedarme tiempo extra era una escusa, no quería salir y encontrarme Carly ni con Freddy.<p>

Cada vez que pensaba en el tema sentía que me faltaba el aire o que tenia hambre, era algo confuso, pero me las podía con ello.

No sabía exactamente que haría, pero solo sabía que no haría. No seguiría con iCarly, no podría soportar tener que sonreír a la cámara y a la misma vez sentirme incomoda e hipócrita al estar con Carly y Freddie en la misma habitación.

Termine la tarea, cerré el cuaderno y luego tome mi mochila. Brad estaba en la puerta observándome.

¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? – dijo acercándose.

Me quede por – indique mi cuaderno – literatura.

No sabía que te gustaba la literatura.

No sabía que te gustaba espiar gente.

No lo hago con todos.

Entonces, ¿qué tengo yo de especial?

Nunca imagine que alguien como tú, se interesara por las tareas. Tenía otra imagen de ti.

Pues, para ser sincera, yo también tenía otra imagen de mí. ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno digo, antes de espiarme.

Mmm...… bueno yo me quede en los computadores de la escuela, quería ver hasta que puntos están conectada la conexión inalámbrica a nivel estatal, también quería comprobar mi teoría sobre…

Entendí, nerd cibernético – Lo detuve.

¿Te vas ya?

Si.

¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

Ehhh… claro…

Iré por mi mochila, espérame en el pasillo – en menos de 5 segundos se fue.

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

Sometime.

_Sometime V: _

Iré por mi mochila, espérame en el pasillo – en menos de 5 segundos se fue.

Caminamos lento, Brad se dedico a hablarme de su familia, de lo que le gustaba hacer y sobre la escuela, nada importante la verdad. Había oscurecido y nublado. Comencé a tiritar de frio ya que no me esperaba esto, había salido de casa solo con una polera delgada y mangas cortas que decía "i have the gold fish". Era un mal día, definitivamente.

- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo deteniéndose.

- Solo un poco, pero no importa.

- Pescaras una gripe. – dijo buscando algo en su mochila.

- Soy de hierro, hombre.

-Toma mujer de hierro – me ofreció un suéter a rayas.

-No, no. Estoy bien, además falta poco para mi casa.

-Entonces póntelo hasta que lleguemos a tu casa. – agitó el suéter en sus manos.

- No, puedo soportar. – volví a negarme.

- Vamos Sam. Es solo un suéter. – dijo agitándolo más.

- Esta bien. – Lo tome, y luego le pase mi mochila para ponerme el suéter. Era como una talla más que yo, pero era suave por dentro, a los segundos el frío se fue y entró por mi nariz el olor del perfume de Brad.

- Gracias – volví a tomar mi mochila y seguimos caminando. El chico siguió hablando de normalidades, y yo solo me dedicaba a asentir o abrir la boca en signo de "oh". Comenzó a hablar sobre su taller de informática, y luego comenzó a hablar de … Freddie.

- _Y ahí fue cuando conocí a Freddie_, comenzamos a hablar de la red inalámbrica del colegio, que de hecho es muy insegura, - me reí ya que eso lo sabía yo, cuando modifique las notas de Carly y luego mi castigo.- y compartimos bastantes gustos la verdad, somos lo que llamarían dos "amigos Nerds". Pero si me quieren llamar nerd por tener buenas calificaciones e interesarme por mecanismos difíciles, háganlo, no me interesa. ¿Sam? – Me había distraído imaginando a Freddie cuando por primera vez hablo con Brad, es bueno tener un amigo con el que tienen los mismos intereses o piensan igual - ¿Sam? – es como yo y -Carly, que aunque parecemos diferentes, nuestra manera de pensar siempre nos… junta - ¿Sam?

-Si,si, ¿qué decías? Me distraje por un segundo….

- Parecías ida…

- Me suele suceder, anda, sigue con el tema…

- Mmm… no creo que no. Te he notado algo rara estos días, ¿tienes algún problema?

- No, estoy normal.

- Eso nadie lo cree, estas ausente, y he notado que hoy estabas muy distante con Carly.

- Mmm… no, estas equivocado.

-¡Vamos! Puedes confiar en mí.

- Prefiero reservármelo.

_- ¿Es porque Freddie esta enamorado de ella y no de ti, cierto?_

- Como se te ocurre esa estupidez – dije seca.

- Estoy seguro. Te he observado desde hace tiempo. Se como lo miras, como lo escuchas, se que lo molestas para estar más cerca de el, y se que te duele que este enamorado de tu mejor amiga….

- Estás loco.

- Sam, no te hagas la dura – este chico si que era persistente. Pero decía la verdad y yo necesitaba a alguien con quien sincerarme.

- Uffff…. Yo, es solo, no sé. No se si puedo echarle la culpa a Freddie, a Carly o a mí. Quizás si yo fuera un poco más como Carly….

- Estas equivocada, eres grandiosa, no necesitas ser como nadie para que un chico se fije en ti, te deben querer tal cual eres…

- Pero… Freddie nunca se fijara en mí siendo yo.

- Entonces, ¿qué importa el?

- Lo quiero, Brad, desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y mucho menos ahora. Pero… Carly es mi mejor amiga.

- Pero Carly no lo quiere, se lo ha dicho. Yo creo que debes persistir.

- Los vi besándose – el chico pareció atorarse cuando dije esto.

- ¿Besándose, besándose?

- Solo hay una forma de besar, idiota.

- Yo pensé….

- Yo también pensé que Carly no le interesaba, es decir, se lo recalcaba en la cara, pero yo los ví. Con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Es obvio. Alejarme. Por lo menos…. Freddie será feliz, ¿No?

- Pero, ¿y tú?

- Yo… podré olvidar a Freddie… lo sé.

- Yo creo que… debes buscar a alguien, que te quiera tal cual eres… - dijo lentamente. Trague en seco.

- Yo…. Nosé.

- Es que … el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que abras los ojos, porque quien sabe que pasara cuando los abras… puedes encontrarte con una persona que de verdad este interesada en ti, que te quiera… tal cual como eres. Alguien que te quiera con esa coraza de niña fuerte pero que lo hace por miedo a los demás, alguien que entienda tus gustos, alguien que ame tanto como tu reír… - todo lo dijo lentamente y mirándome. ¡vaya! Este chico si que era raro.

- Eso me suena tan cursi. ¡Puaj!

- Eehh… si. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Cursi, ¡puaj!.

* * *

><p>By, Amie Blair.<p>

Siento haberme demorado tanto en subir, pero estoy un poco estresada :/. y en mi cabecita al parecer no hay espacio para la creatividad en estos momentos. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible... Gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

Sometime

_Sometime VI:_

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa tuve esa sensación incomoda típica, de esas que te gustaría que nada estuviera pasando, tenia ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación y que por días nadie me molestara, pero no era el caso, y Brad se movía inquieto a mi lado.

- Este… Bien. Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.

- De nada, me la he pasado bien hablando contigo – creo que "_conversando_" no era la palabra correcta, ya que, Brad hablaba y yo solo asentía. – eres una chica simpática.

- Uhmmm.. gracias – correspondí al cumplido. – yo también me la he pasado bien. Nos vemos mañana,- dije intentando por fin despedirme y poder ir a comer de una vez. Vaya que tenia hambre esta vez.

- Nos vemos… Sam, espera ¿Qué harás el próximo martes? – En mi cabeza solo repetía una cosa: "que no sea una cita", "que no sea una cita", "que no sea una cita".

- Mmm… creo que nada, hasta el momento. Es que ya sabes, me gusta planear mi día a día, no pensar en el futuro – debía ser la escusa más idiota en toda la faz de la tierra. y por un segundo me sentí mal, quizás estoy apurándome a las cosas y Brad solo quería salir a pasar el rato, y yo aquí intentando crear una escusa perfecta pensando en la posibilidad de que Brad me este invitando a una cita – pero puedo hacer una excepción por ti. ¿Qué te parece después de clases al cine? Hay una nueva peli de momias.

Me parece perfecto. Te espero a un lado de tu casillero… - agitó su mano y salio corriendo en la dirección de la que veníamos. Y luego por fin pude llegar a mi casa, pero no había comida, Busque dinero en mis bolsillos y nada, por lo que saque de una chaqueta de mi madre. Salí hacia un local donde tenían las mejores donnas de la ciudad, siempre solía pasar a comprar antes de clases para mí y Carly… Un fuerte viento me azotó. Recordé lo nublado que estaba y yo, otra vez sin abrigo, y esta vez no estaba Brad para ayudarme.  
>Seguí caminando, envidiando de todas las personas que habían sido precavidas y andaban abrigadas. Cuando por fin llegue al local, encargue mis favoritas. Simples bañadas en chocolate. Pero ya veía yo que todo era muy perfecto y mi suerte no era tanta. En la fila estaba Carly y Freddie, de la mano.<p>

Me congele y no de asombro.

Era de miedo. Miedo a que sintieran lastima de mí. A que se separaran solo por sentirse incómodos ante mí. A decir "separémonos porque ahí esta la pobre de Sam, sufriendo". No, eso no. Yo no quería eso. Soy orgullosa, demasiado, y quiero conservar lo poco de dignidad que creo yo, que aún tengo. Observe disimuladamente, sus manos aún unidas. Freddie sonriendo y Carly con su cara normal. ¿Qué hacer en estos momentos?. Recibí mi orden de donnas, recogí la bolsa y salí escondidos entre la gente. Lo había conseguido, rápidamente Salí y sin ser descubierta. Camine a paso apresurado ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte y hacia mucho frío. Me faltaba tan poco para llegar a mi casa… hasta que escucho...

_- ¡Sam!_

Pero, ¿Cómo?. Mi plan no había sido tan exitoso como había creído. Había fallado. Mi suerte me había abandonado, definitivamente.

_- ¡Sam!_

Pero yo me niego a detenerme. Aún no. No quiero hablar del tema, no estaba preparada, no quería estar preparada. Era mejor congelar el tema y hasta pronto.

**- ¡Sam!**

- Deja de llamarme – digo y volteo. Su cara muestra miedo… Bueno, ya éramos dos. Observo a mi amiga, tiritando como yo de frío. - ¿Qué pasa? – digo entre tiritos.

- Yo… lo que pasó… debí hablar contigo.. debí contarte cuando comenzó… yo. No quise – dijo rendida.

- ¿Y a mí que?

- Es que… Sam, somos amigas. Quiero disculparme, es solo que no sabia como comenzar ni cuando hacerlo, solo quiero que todo sea como antes. Que seamos inseparables, que vuelvas a Icarly, que comamos donnas juntas. Por favor … discúlpame.

- Si lo que quieres es la disculpa, la tienes. Pero amigas de nuevo… Jamás. – Dije seca y rígida. - ¿Realmente crees que podré ser tu amiga?

- Podemos… intentarlo. No te quiero perder… eres como mi hermana.

- A una hermana jamás se le hace lo que tú has hecho. – respiro hondo al darme cuenta lo dura que estoy siendo, no quiero herirla. – escucha – me acerco – si tan solo, me hubieses dicho antes, cuando lo de ustedes recién comenzaba. Todo sería diferente, pero no lo es. Y ahora me comprenderás que no podría llegar como si nada a ICarly, sabiendo que estoy entremedio de ustedes. Ya nada volverá a ser igual. Y estoy dando una tregua, me desligo de ustedes, me separo, porque los quiero y me doy cuenta que soy yo la que sobro, pero nadie tiene la culpa, son cosas del destino y con eso no hay nada que hacerle. Te quiero Carly, pero ya no somos amigas. – voltee dejando a la que solía ser mi mejor amiga desde hace años ahí, en una vereda, por la que pasamos tantas veces riendo, pero ahora ella estaba triste, quizás con remordimiento o quizás aún asimilando todo. No lo sé, y para sentirme mejor yo misma, prefiero no saberlo. Antes de llegar a casa, saqué una Donna y la comí. Pero, las donnas estaban frías y eso me disgustó más que el saber que definitivamente mi amistad con Carly había acabado.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado <span>rápido<span>.

**Yo** había cambiado.** Todo** había cambiado. **Todos** habían cambiado.

Estos meses habían sido duros, lo peor fue cuando Freddie y Carly comenzarón a besarse en la escuela, a andar de la mano, a abrasarse. Cada vez que lo veía sentia como si alguien intentara exprimir mi corazón. Pero aprendí a vivir con eso. Si me preguntaban por que ya no era amiga de ellos solo me dedicaba a explicar que discutimos por Icarly y nunca más hablamos. Los demás se la creían.

Me volví tranquila, Gibby no tenía miedo de hablarme. Llegaba temprano a casa, aunque sabia que mi madre no estaría ahí. Pasaba sola, era triste pero la realidad que siempre debí vivir.

Salía con Brad, y eso me tenía confusa. No sabía verdaderamente sus intenciones conmigo. A veces se mostraba tan cariñoso y amigable, y otras con ganas de decirme algo pero callándose la boca.

Estaba al borde. Muchas veces me encontré inexplicablemente con lágrimas en los ojos al despertar. Había perdido todo lo que me importaba en la vida, la amistad de Carly.

Y lo peor de todo, es que era estupido negar, aunque intentaba engañarme a mi misma, y siempre fallando… aún lo quería. Seguía sufriendo por él, Brad intentando alegrarme un día me dijo "La pena es solo un simple compromiso" pero no ayudó, yo seguí sufriendo. Freddie se había convertido en mi fantasma, empeñado a atormentarme, a no dejarme. Estaba tan aferrado a mí. Que a veces me desvelaba pensando en sí algún día podría dejar de pensar en él. Pero es que… era mi primer amor, y soy una adolescente, entonces es lógico que me cueste. Los adolescentes son estupidos, yo soy estupida. Me encontraba hundida, al fondo de todo, sola y sin poder salir. Todos seguían, se divertían y yo parecía cada vez más sola, más hundida. Pero tenía un consuelo, yo tenía a Brad.

Su cara era sorprendida. Yo estaba sorprendida. Solo había sido un paseo al parque y yo había terminado besándolo, me guíe por los instintos, pero nada importo. El me correspondió. Y algo me hizo sentir bien, alegre y acompañada. Basto poco para que el rumor se esparciera. Y no nos importo. Creí estar enamorada. Pero solo creí. Todo cambio cuando fui a buscar a Brad a su Taller, pero no lo encontré, y luego me arrepentí de haber ido a esa sala.

Brad se retiro en el receso, se sentía mal.

Vale, gracias. – me retiraba hasta…

- Espera - se sacudió los cabellos indeciso, como tantas veces antes lo había observado mientras nos filmaba a mi y a Carly, en el programa - ¿Es verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- Que tu y Brad…

- Si. ¿Brad no te lo había dicho? … pensé que eran amigos. -

- Si lo había hecho.

- ¿Entonces porque me preguntas a mí?

- Quería escucharlo de ti.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Ninguna. – Volteé y salí al aire libre. Respire hondo, lo necesitaba. Todo lo que pensé que se había ido, mis pensamientos hacia Freddie, lo que sentía por el, todo había vuelto por esos segundos conversando con él.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez se sintieron desesperados hasta el punto de sentir una dolor en el estomago?, ¿Hasta el punto de sentirse en blanco? ¿Hasta el punto de querer desaparecer?<p>

Ya no sabia que más hacer para olvidarlo. _Dolía, Dolía tanto…_

* * *

><p>By, Amie Blair.<p>

Holaa :D quiero agradecer a las que leen esta historia. Me encantan las alertas cuando se agrega mi historia a Favoritos (: Disculpen por las demoras, he tenido algunos problemas para conectarme emocionalmente con ella. Es que tengo muchas ideas y no se cual elegir. Pero por fín lo he decidido :D

Espero que este capitulo tambien les guste, aunque es bastante depre xD pero asi debe ser. [Pobre sam :/]

De nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

Sometime.

_Sometime VII: _

Era viernes en la tarde. Brad había prometido que saldríamos a hacer algo, es decir, más bien dijo… "Te iré a buscar en la tarde". Me senté en el sillón a esperar, pero nunca llegó. Habían dado las 9 y me había dejado plantada.

Estaba enojada, más que enojada, Furiosa. No quise ni llamarlo por celular. No quería escuchar su voz.

Es que… cada vez peleábamos más, discutíamos por estupideces o incluso me escondía para no verlo. Pase días encontrando una razón para siempre estar enojada con él, es que salía de la nada, y luego analicé las cosas… Todo comenzó luego de que hable con Freddie. Esa "recaída" había sido la culpable.

Otra vez Freddie amargaba mi vida. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a Brad, no ahora que lo necesitaba. No ahora que lo quería.

Desperté el día sábado sin saber que hacer. Llame a Brad 13 veces, le mande 7 mensajes de texto y 4 mensajes al buzón de voz. De ninguno recibí respuesta.

El domingo fue desesperante. Lo llame a su casa, y su madre me dijo que había salido. Por lo tanto decidí ir a su casa, si era necesario lo esperaría hasta que llegara en la calle. Cuando llegue, su padre salió y me dijo que Brad estaba enfermo. Su madre decía que salio, su padre que estaba enfermo. ¿Qué sucedía?, no quise hacer un show y me fui a mi casa. Le mande un email, que hasta las 23:00 de la noche, cuando abrí mi correo por última vez, nunca fue respondido.

El lunes estaba extrañamente nerviosa, lo busque por el salón a la primera hora y nada.

Sentía que algo había sucedido y no me podría quitar esta sensación hasta hablar con el. Cuando me dirigía a mi casillero en el receso, me lo encontré.

- Te busque todo el fin de semana – dije demostrando poco interés mientras guardaba y ordenaba mi casillero. Algo imposible, tenía tantas cosas inservibles.

- No estaba – dijo sonriente.

- Tu madre me había dicho que estabas enfermo, ¿Cómo puedes haber salido enfermo? A mí todo me parece súper raro… ¿No me estas ocultando algo?.

- Sam – dijo en tono serio – no seas paranoica. Si, salí. Al médico porque tenia gripe.

- Ah – solo pude decir eso, había actuado como una tonta. – aún así me debiste decir, me dejaste botada el viernes – cerré mi casillero con fuerza. – eso no te lo perdonare.

- Por eso… te traje esto. – De su mochila saco una caja café, la tome molesta y la abrí. Eran chocolates. - ¿Estoy perdonado?

- No, pero estas encaminado para ello – no pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Aún así, no me sentía totalmente satisfecha con sus respuestas, inseguridad idiota.

Otra vez viernes por la noche, la diferencia, Brad si me fue a buscar para salir. Estábamos en un parque, el mismo donde lo bese por primera vez. Caminábamos tomados de la mano, hablando sobre cuales eran las mejores donnas, nos dio hambre así que decidimos ir por algo de comida. Hoy era un buen día, por fin había un día en la semana por la que no peleáramos. El lunes fue porque no me había llamado el fin de semana y había desaparecido, el martes porque yo quería comer tacos y el una malteada, el miércoles porque no hubo tiempo para estar juntos, y el jueves porque no lo deje llevar mi mochila. Paramos justo cuando el semáforo nos dio rojo para cruzar.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – me preguntó.

- Mmm... … algo con chocolate – dije entusiasta. – y ¿tú?

- Papas fritas. – derepente algo llamo mi atención. La gente los quedaba mirando, volteaban a verlos o lo hacían disimuladamente. Yo tenía un ángulo de visión perfecto. En la vereda de al otro lado de la calle, estaban Freddie y Carly discutiendo. Ella parecía casi al punto de llorar y el tenia las cejas juntas, furioso. Carly me miró, me apuntó y luego le volvió a discutir con Freddie. El me miró y me puse nerviosa. Me comencé hasta de sentir incomoda por estar tomada de la mano con Brad. - ¿Vamos por la siguiente calle?

- Si, vamos.

* * *

><p><em>POV Freddie.<em>

_Nos damos cuenta cuando mamá oculta el jarabe en nuestro jugo cuando estamos enfermos, nos enteramos de lo que los demás dicen de nosotros, sabemos que algo va mal cuando alguien nos dice "debemos hablar"…._ Pero **¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?.**

Me beso otra vez, en los labios, dulce y tiernamente. Tenía labial y me dejo un gusto a menta en los labios, sonreí por gratitud. Esto era la felicidad, ¿Lo era?, lo era.

Por un segundo todo se volvió confuso._ Tenia su blanca mano entre las mías, su piel era suave. Su pelo estaba suelto y estaba largo, resplandecía con la luz, estaba hermosa. La abracé, esperando que nunca se fuera, que se quedara aquí y que nos olvidáramos de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque solo fuera por unas horas._

Sacudí mi cabeza.

_Estaba aquí y esta era mi realidad. Volví a sonreír, para tranquilizar a la persona de mi lado, se veía preocupada. Su boca se entreabrió y me volvió a besar. Me aferre de ella, esperando que los fantasmas se fueran. Yo quería estar aquí, jamás irme, estar por siempre con ella, quererla y no pensar más._

Pero mi mente volvió a volar.

_Su sonrisa apareció, muy cerca de la mía. Sentía su respiración, su corazón, lo que pensaba. Y ahí entendí, este era el sueño más hermoso de mi vida, estaba soñando despierto y aunque sabía que esto significaba que me estaba volviendo loco, no me importo, yo quería vivir por siempre en ese sueño. Me aferré a ella tanto que pude, delicado y tierno._

- ¿estas bien Freddie? – caí de golpe a la realidad.

- Si. – respondí sin ganas de hablar. Mi sueño se había acabado por su culpa.

- No lo pareces. Estas distraído. ¿En Qué piensas? – Muchas palabras, solo quería que callara.

- En nada. -

- Vamos Freddie. – insistió.

- He dicho que nada. – dije ya enojado. –

- ¿Qué te he hecho para que te enojes? – ahora ella también estaba enojada.

- Sabes, Carly, hoy por favor no. Estoy harto de pelear todos los días. ¡Solo te pido un día en paz!

- Si eso quieres entonces deja de ser un imbecil – se levanto del pasto donde estábamos, agarro su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar. Yo como idiota la seguí…

* * *

><p><em>By Amie Blair. Siento la demora, pero la verdad es que pienso que uno debe escribir cuando se siente "inspirada" y no por obligación. En estos momentos me cuesta encontrar inspiración asi que me he demorado mucho en escribir. disculpenme sinceramente por lo corto de este capi, espero traer mejores o que el próximo sea un poco mejor. Gracias por leer. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

_Sometime VIII:_

Pov. Freddie

Yo como idiota la seguí. Corrí tras ellas unas 3 cuadras, antes de que ella comenzara a solo caminar, llegamos a una esquina, la tome del brazo justo antes de que comenzara a cruzar hacia el otro lado de la calle.

- espera, Carly. No es tu culpa. – la voltee para que me mirara.

- No, no lo es. Pero tuya si. Andas siempre molesto, no me abrazas, casi no hablas, pareciera que siempre piensas en otras cosas que no soy yo, me gritas, siempre peleamos, y ya no me cuentas nada lo que te pasa. – dijo desahogándose, luego comenzó a llorar. - ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No era que siempre me quisiste? ¿Qué pasa ahora que somos novios? ¿Ya no me quieres?

- No. Carly… no es eso.

- ¿Qué es entonces?

- Es… solo soy un idiota.

- ¡no te creo! – grito más enojada aún. La gente comenzó a mirarnos. – Exijo saber que sucede Freddie, no soy tonta. **¡Solo dímelo!** Si no me quieres dilo y cada uno por su lado. ¡si estas arto dilo!. Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto si seguiremos discutiendo todos los días… **¡Tu sabes lo que estoy dejando de lado porque estemos juntos!** ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Tú sabes a quién le di la espalda por quererte! ¡Demuéstrame que valió la pena perder a mi mejor amiga por ti! – en ese momento mi furia volvió a encenderse. Ese punto era el que estaba mal y era el culpable de todo.

- ¡ese es el problema! – grite desesperado - ¡ella! – Carly en ese momento se relajo un poco, pero volvió a llorar.

- ¿y tanto te costo solo decirlo? … - me miro directamente a los ojos – es algo que debemos aceptar, vivimos con la culpa o terminamos lo nuestro.

- ¡así no debería ser!

- Pero así es Freddie. Ella no hizo nada malo, nosotros si. Sobre todo yo.

- Nada hubiese pasado si ella nunca se hubiese enamorado de mí… eso no es tu culpa. Pero…. Si la de ella – en ese momento un fuerte ruido proveniente de un auto que freno mal sonó, mire en esa dirección, aún con la furia acumulada. Mis ojos se interesaron en otro punto, al otro lado de la calle para ser exactos. Ahí estaba. Ese cabello con el que hace un rato estaba soñando despierto. Esos labios con los que soñaba que estaban tan cerca de ellos. Era ella con la que soñaba. Pero esta era la realidad, y su mano no estaba tocando las mías, estaba tocando las de él. Las de… mi "amigo".

_Ella me miro y por un segundo regrese a mi sueño. Ella abrazándome, yo abrasándola, besándola, hablándole al oído, acariciándola, tomando sus manos, suaves y frías, perfectas._

- ¡De nuevo! – volvió a decir Carly, esta vez golpeándome en el hombro. Cuando desperté vi que Sam ya no estaba - ¡Ya no puedo Freddie! Así no. Aclara tus ideas, piensa, soluciona, pero hasta que no lo hagas aléjate de mí. – dijo llorando. Algo hizo un click dentro de mí. Esto no es lo que yo quería. Amo a Carly, debo estar con ella.

- ¡No! Carly… - dije desesperado.

- Es lo mejor. – dijo secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- No, no lo es. **Te quiero Carly**, quiero estar contigo. No me hagas perderte cuando por fin te tengo… Te prestare atención, te abrasare más, seré más cariñoso, no discutiremos más, no te tratare mal, pero no me hagas esto. Te quiero, te necesito, quiero estar contigo.

- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil… pero algo debes hacer para quitarte el odio que sientes por Sam, antes de eso, no estaremos tranquilos juntos. – Acomodo su chaqueta entre los brazos y miro al piso. – Adiós Freddie. Por favor… si me ves en el edificio, no me hables. – comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero aunque si me esforzaba podría alcanzarle, no lo hice, me quede ahí un largo rato. Viendo como el semáforo cambiaba de verde a rojo, de rojo a verde. ¿Lo había arruinado o era para mejor?.

* * *

><p><em><span>POV. Carly<span>_

_No tenia a mi mejor amiga. No tenía novio. No tenía web-Show._

Llegue a mí casa y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Spencer me saludo, yo no le dije nada, solo mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados. Me metí bajo las sabanas, apague la luz y mire el techo.  
>Esto me lo merecía por traicionar a Sam. Ella lo amaba desde antes, se le notaba de mucho antes, o quizás yo me había dado cuenta pero no quería creerlo.<br>Tanto tiempo rechazando a Freddie, pero ahora que lo tengo, no quiero perderlo. Lo quiero. Traicione a una amiga por ella, pero es que, ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor te atrapa?  
>Es que ese día cuando Freddie llegó tan decidido, al día de besarse con Sam o que Sam lo besara, cuando vino aquí solo a besarme a mí, todo cambio. Me gusto, no quise soltarlo más, lo quería para mí, quería tenerlo y que nadie me alejara de él. Me mostró otro Freddie, uno más decidido, y eso era lo que yo quería para mí.<p>

Me desvele pensando en como decirle a Sam. En como explicarle. Pero que podía decirle. "Sam, debo decirte que te estoy robando a Freddie, pero sigamos siendo amigas". No podía, yo no era así.

Y Cuando nos vio besándonos. Sentí un alivio de que ya no tenia que decirle, pero horrible por que se entero. Y ¿qué hizo ella?... se alejo. Me sentí peor. La culpa multiplicada por cien. Y yo la deje hacerlo. Ahí cabe mi tumba. Ahí pague mi pasaje al infierno…

Me quede dormida aburrida de tanto pensar. Al otro día me quede acostada llorando como si fuera un día de lluvia, de esos que tu ánimo se vuelve tan oscuro como las nubes por la lluvia. El domingo me levante, pero solo para preguntarle a Spencer si saldría, estaba preocupado, vino más de 15 veces a preguntarme si estaba bien.

- _¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo Carly?_

- No, gracias.

- ¿quieres que te suba la cena?

- No, no tengo hambre…_ ¿Ha venido alguien a preguntar por mí?_

- ¿Alguien como quién?

- ¿Freddie?

- No, lo siento, no ha venido.

- Da igual - dije aparentando que no tenia importancia, pero si la tenia.

Al segundo que salio comencé a llorar otra vez. Al fondo de mi corazón quería mandar al diablo el estar separados, quería que viniera y me suplicara que volviéramos, que me dijera "te quiero" y me abrasara. Le dije que volviera cuando aclarara sus cosas y dejara de culpar a Sam, pero _¿Cuánto demoraría eso?_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV. Sam.<span>_

El timbre para el receso sonó e instintivamente entrelace mi mano con la de Brad. Hoy estaba nerviosa y no se porque. Brad me sonrío, se acerco y me beso.

- Te quiero – me dijo. Sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien lo bese.

Caminamos despacio hacia el casillero, guarde mis libros y saque los de la próxima clase. Brad fue a hacer lo mismo a unos casilleros más allá, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo, estaba Carly, despegando las fotos que tenía en la puerta de su casillero, unos metros más allá, Freddie caminaba distraído hacia la dirección contraria. Algo sucedía con ellos. No se miraban, no se hablaban y se esquivaban. Brad me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en el suelo.

- El viernes quiero ir al cine, hay una peli de zombies que dicen que es la más sangrienta que hay y sus gráficas son … - Me aburrí del tema, por lo que me dedique a asentir cada cierto momento. Mire de nuevo a Carly, tenia los ojos hinchados y estaba sola. Parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llanto. Quería hablar con ella, decirle que estaría todo bien aunque no sabia que sucedía, ayudarla, pero no, hacerlo sería volver a los problemas y yo ya me había salido de todo. _Estaba feliz y tenía todo lo que quería con Brad._

Si lo tenía todo.

Era feliz.

**O eso quiero pensar.**

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair. <em>

_¡Hola! :D Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y por los reviews !. El próximo capitulo ya esta a la mitad, por lo que espero subirlo pronto.  
>En general este capitulo tiene como punto central mostrar que entre Carly y Freddie no todo iba tan perfecto, el fantasmita de Sam sigue dando vueltas, pero en realidad no es ella, es la culpa que se siente por hacerle esto a ella. Sobretodo Carly, pues era su amiga xD <em>

_Espero que tengan un buen finde. Bye. _


	9. Chapter 9

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

_Sometime IX:_

De pronto una ola de perfume llego a mi nariz. Aspire, casi intoxicándome de olor, no sabia cuando volvería así que debía dejar en mi mente guardado su olor. Le tome la mano, estaba fría, la envolví con las mías intentando transmitirle un poco de calor, me sonrío y luego su mirada volvió a brillar, solo por un segundo.  
>Comenzó a caminar, lentamente, arrastrando sus pies y luchando contra mí que con todas mis fuerzas le jalaba la mano, no quería que se fuera, no ahora, no aún.<br>Me miro suplicante, rogando que la dejara ir, y lo hice. Es que ante tales ojos nadie se podía resistir.  
>Caminó sin mirar atrás. Y Luego una neblina la cubría; intente seguirla pero no lograba distinguir nada. La había perdido. Grite por ella, la quería recuperar, me arrepentí de haberla dejado ir. Es que se fue y sentí su falta, ya la extrañaba.<p>

_- Freddie_.

- Freddie. Anda, ya es tarde. ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte al colegio?

- No, no, ire solo.

- Esta bien.

Otro día más me sacaban del sueño. El lunes había sido Spencer que había salido gritando por el pasillo del edificio, el martes mi teléfono móvil y hoy mi madre.

Intente distraerme para no pensar en el sueño, pero como paso el lunes y el martes, no pude. _  
>¿Por qué estaba soñando estas cosas? ¿Por qué con ella?.<p>

Salí de mi departamento justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Carly. Hoy estaba más hermosa que nunca. Dudaba si saludarla o no. ¿Qué seria mejor? Ella quiso terminar, ¿debería darla más tiempo?. Caminamos hasta la escuela casi a centímetros de distancia, uno sin hablar con el otro, fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que he estado.

Entrando al salón, uno sentado a distancia del otro, volvió a mis recuerdos el estupido sueño, justo al momento en que llego atrasada a clases. Corrió hasta el puesto al lado de su novio, lo beso sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, él le susurro un te quiero (que muchos escuchamos) y se tomaron de la mano.

¿Qué se sentiría poder sentir su olor a perfume todos los días? ¿Tener entre mis manos sus manos todos los días? ¿Reír junto a ella? ¿Sentir su respiración?. Sacudí la cabeza, pensamientos tontos.

- ¿Algo sucede señor Benson?

- No, maestro.

Deje de pensar y me dedique a solo hacer como que prestaba atención al maestro.

* * *

><p>Al final del día me quede unos minutos más en la sala de computación del colegio. Busque un par de páginas web que me ayudarían en un trabajo de historia, prefería hacer esto en la escuela que en mi casa con mi madre. Cuando termine, tome mi mochila y me fui.<p>

Quería dejar algunos libros en mi casillero, pero este no abría. Comencé a golpearlo, a forzarlo, pero nada.

- golpea justo arriba de la cerradura, pegado, con impulso hacia abajo – dijo.

No la mire, pero aún así le hice caso.

Mágicamente abrió. Quizás esta era la manera en que antiguamente ella usaba para dejar asquerosidades en mi casillero. Deje mis libros y luego lo cerré. Estaba sentada junto a una puerta cerca, no había nadie más, solo ella y yo, y por un momento eso me hizo sentir incomodo.

- gracias.

- de nada.

El instinto me ganaba, algo me decía que buscara algo rápido para decirle. Y así lo hice.

- ¿Vas hacia tu casa?

- ¿Dónde más iría?

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella pareció dudarlo, luego tomo su mochila segura y sonrío fugazmente.

- vamos.

La mitad del camino ninguno de los dos hablo. Solo nos dedicabamos a vernos por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo la situación más incomoda. Recorde la misma situación con carly en la mañana, pero luego, el pensamiento se fue.

No me pareció raro cuando Sam comenzó a hablar.

- ¿y como has estado?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Igual.

- Y mmm… ¿como van las cosas con Brad?

- Excelentes. ¿Y tú con carly?

Me arrepentí de haberle preguntado.

- es complicado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hemos terminado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

- Solo carly lo decidió y punto.

- ¿Pero no te dijo por qué?

- Sabes, me siento incomodo hablando de esto, por… ya sabes.

- Si. Entiendo. ¿Ella como está?

- No se. No he hablado con ella desde que terminamos. Quizás seria bueno que le preguntaras tú.

- ¿Yo? No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No eran mejores amigas?

- Éramos, creo que hasta tú lo has dicho.

- ¿Cómo algo tan grande se puede acabar por algo tan simple?

- Yo… - ahora era ella la incomoda.

- No tienes que responder. Ahora entiendo que eras tu.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué?

- La que no quiere arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Yo? Tu no entiendes nada.

- Es al revés. Quizás entiendo mucho. Si de verdad la considerabas como tu mejor amiga no estarían distanciadas, la habrías perdonado, después de todo, ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de que nos queramos? Pero prefieres actuar como la victima, ¿no?. Así es todo más fácil, se la inocente y deja mal a Carly y a Freddie. Lo bueno de todo, es que éramos "amigos". – Sam quedo atónita, su cara lo mostraba, aún así siguió caminando a mi lado, pero cada vez íbamos más lento.

- ¿Y todo es más fácil si me criticas a mí? Perfecto. ¿Te digo algo?. Diciéndome todo esto, no hará que Carly tenga más o menos culpa. Ella hizo algo malo, pero no me importa. No quiero ser su amiga, pero no por el hecho de que me "traiciono", sino por el hecho de que si lo volviéramos a ser, se sentiría más culpable aún, al punto que seria capaz de sacrificarse y no estar contigo. Así como estamos ahora las cosas no están bien, pero si volvemos a ser amigos haciendo como si nada nunca paso, seria peor.

- ¿Tengo que creerte ese cuento de que no quieres ser su amiga para que yo y ella estemos juntos? Me parece una escusa barata.

- Barata o no barata. Es y así será. ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Cómo a ti se te complico todo con Carly ahora resulto ser yo la culpable? ¿es eso verdad? Pues no me importa, puedes irte al mismo carajo si esperas que llegue a mi casa a llorar y sentirme mal por algo que no soy la culpable. Yo ya llore lo suficiente y no lo volveré a hacer. Y como tu mismo dijiste ella no tiene la culpa de quererte y que tu la quieras. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te quise y que la culpa los persiga? – ahora soy yo el que quedo atónito quizás... solo quizás… No Freddie, no pienses eso.

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair. <em>

_Gracias una nueva vez por los reviews y las alertas de favoritos :D_

_Este capitulo pensé que era totalmente necesario. Pues, la historia es Seddie, pero no habian escenas de ellos, más que los sueños de Freddie (que no cuentan) así que esto es lo más cercano que han estado y pues, terminaron discutiedo xD _

_No quiero que se piense que Freddie es el malo de todo esto xD porque no lo es. Solo hay que ponerse a pesar en la situación en la que esta, el busca a alguien a quien culpar, con quien desquitarse.y ¿por qué no culpar a la persona que se mete hasta en sus sueños?.  
>Aún así solo adelantare que en el próximo capitulo hay alguien que no le gustara nada que estos dos personajes se hayan ido juntos despues de clases, S O L O S. xD y tedremos que ir a unos capitulos pasados para entender un poco mejor. Espero que esten bien. (: <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

Sometime X:

Pov. Freddie.

_Barata o no barata. Es y así será. ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Cómo a ti se te complico todo con Carly ahora resulto ser yo la culpable? ¿es eso verdad? Pues no me importa, puedes irte al mismo carajo si esperas que llegue a mi casa a llorar y sentirme mal por algo que no soy la culpable. Yo ya llore lo suficiente y no lo volveré a hacer. Y como tu mismo dijiste ella no tiene la culpa de quererte y que tu la quieras. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te quise y que la culpa los persiga? – ahora soy yo el que quedo atónito quizás... solo quizás… No Freddie, no pienses eso._

Mi mundo se detuvo, sentí el aire dejar de entrar por mi nariz. Sentí que los ojos se me cerraron y pensé que me estaba quedando ciego. Sentí que todo estaba mal, pero ¿Por qué?

Vi a Sam tensarse.  
>Conté hasta 10 y tome una gran bocanada de aire. Parecía sentirme mejor, pero nada era así. Tenía una presión en el pecho que me mataba y por un segundo pensé que rompería a llorar.<br>_¿Qué culpa tengo yo de qué te quise?_  
>Resonó en mi cabeza aquella frase, y la presión se hizo mayor.<p>

_Tiempo pasado. "Te quise" _Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta intentando ordenar todo en mi mente, intentando entender porque dolió tanto que digiera eso. Sam se vio confusa y era comprensible, yo también lo estaba.

Me enfurecí. Conmigo mismo y con Sam.

¿Era tan fácil de olvidar? ¿Es que Brad era mejor que yo? ¿Es que había cometido un error?

Mis puños se cerraron.

¿Qué sucedía? No comprendía. Quizás ella solo se había equivocado en utilizar las palabras incorrectas, esto me dio solo una leve sensación de paz, pero ¿Y si dijo exactamente lo que quería decir?

Me lleve una mano al pecho, ahí donde la presión me mataba, donde sentía que ardía.

_¿Freddie?_

Su voz retumbo dentro de mí cabeza y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. La mire, y no me dí cuenta en que momento mi cabeza pensó en la idea de besarla, pero lo hice.

Le tome la cara y estreche mis labios contra los de ella; furioso con ella, conmigo, con nosotros, con esto que me tenia confuso.

_Ella tenía la culpa_- me volví a decir mentalmente, intentando convencerme. Al mismo tiempo que perdía una de mis manos en sus cabellos, esos que admiraba cuando ella aparecía en mis sueños. – _Ella me beso, ella complico todo con Carly, ella se hizo novia de Brad, ella me olvidó._

La presión se hizo más fuerte en mi pecho, y la bese más furioso aún, más ansioso aún. Si eso era posible claramente.

Ella se aferró a mi pecho, y sonreí entre besos. Acaricie suavemente su mejilla, lentamente hasta que dejé descansar mi mano en su cuello. Y luego me separe.

- ¿Qué… qué…? – murmuró con una respiración un poco agitada. Retomo su intento de hablar – ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Ella me quedó mirando, esperando una reacción. Pero yo no sabía como reaccionar, no sabia que acababa de hacer. ¡Yo la había besado! ¿Qué podía decir ahora? "_Bueno, si, te bese, porque quiero que te arrepientas de haber dicho que me quisiste en tiempo pasado, bueno, eso fue un golpe bajo para mí, directo a mi ego_".

- un … Beso. – dije estúpidamente. En este momento no podía formular nada bueno, estaba desorientado.

-Si, eso ya lo se – sonrió – pero… ¿A qué viene? – su rostro no demostraba enojo alguno. ¿No era que ya no me quería? ¿Por qué parecía que había disfrutado tanto ese beso como yo entonces?  
>-Fue un tonto impulso – explique repentinamente. - Lo lamento – susurré. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Lo lamentaba?<p>

- Yo también – dijo fuerte. Mi pecho… se quebraba algo dentro. Ahí entendí que eso estaba mal.

-Es mentira. – dije acercándome. – No me arrepiento. – Me agarré la cabeza, como si me estallará – O eso creo. Es que … bueno. Tu dijiste "te quise" y yo quise…

- ¿Comprobarlo? – luego bufó. - ¿De eso se trata? ¿Eres tan egoísta que no puedes dejar que te olvide? ¿Te duele tanto que yo te supere? – Sus cejas se juntaron, expresando enojo. Su cara comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo por todos lados. - ¡FREDDIE! Por favor. ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Crece y abre los ojos!

La mire detenidamente. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso de "_abrir los ojos_"?

- ¿Abrir los ojos? – escupí fastidiado. No me gusta que me llamen inmaduro, o hagan un intento de ello.

- Si, ¡Abrir los ojos! Y averiguar que es lo que quieres por la vida.

- Yo se lo que quiero. – conteste secamente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – abrí la boca, pero nada salió de ahí. - ¡Lo ves! No sabes que quieres. Un día no puedes estar con Carly y al otro día besarme, además de que no esta correcto – señalo, pero ¿Sam hablando de lo que era correcto? – muestra lo confundido que estás. – Respiro hondo mirando hacía el cielo un segundo. - ¿Por qué terminaste con Carly?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba para nada, caí en cuenta en que no había pensado en que excusa podía darle a Sam sobre mi ruptura con Carly. ¿Por qué no decía la verdad?, parecía un buen plan.

- Porque siempre estabas _tú_.

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo con voz exagerada y casi gritando – no me culparas de eso. ¡De e-s-o No! ¡No, no y no!

- Tu querías saber el porque y yo te lo dije.

- Pero _no ese_ porque. Yo no tengo que ver con eso. Deberías a aprender a asumir tu responsabilidad.

- ¡¿Yo? – exclamé exaltado. - ¡Tú eres la culpable de todos mis problemas! ¡Tú, Tú y Tú!

- ¿Vamos a discutirlo otra vez?

-Si hace falta, lo haremos miles de veces. – respondí echando humo por los ojos. ¡Como esta chica me podía sensibilizar tanto y a la vez enfurecer tanto en menos de cinco minutos de diferencia!

- No. – dijo severa – si tantos problemas te traigo… te tengo la _única idea _posible. – me callé esperando que se le había ocurrido a la _genio_. – Hagamos como si no nos conocemos. Sin saludos, sin miradas, sin palabras. Como si nunca hubiésemos sido "amigos", compañeros de web show, compañeros de clase, como si fuéramos nada. Como si yo _nunca te hubiese besado… _

- Por un segundo tuve una idea de cómo sería eso. Mi vida sin Sam.

Todo sería tan… perfecto.

Pero me sentí vació. Como si algo faltara, y era obvio, Sam estaba demasiado metida en mi mente, en mi vida, _en mí_, ya era imposible sacarla.

Sería acabar conmigo.

Prefería la muerte, la muerte de la forma más dolorosa que existía. Pero no me podía quitar a la chica de mis sueños. Ella era _mía_.

Le tome el codo, acercándola a mí lentamente y examinando su cara con mis ojos. Si, sin duda no podría vivir en un mundo, mejor dicho en una vida donde ella no estuviera cerca, ni siquiera en mis sueños.

Acorte aún más nuestra distancia, y sentí su exhalación sobre mis labios. Estábamos tan cerca …

- Es tu decisión – murmuro, tan cerca de mis labios que me tiritaron las manos. Serían tan fácil besarla…

- Tu idea – susurre – es-…

- ¿Si? – dijo casi murmurando sobre mis labios. Mi nariz rozaba la suya. Ella sonreía. ¿Cómo podía contestar o incluso pensar cuando lo único que quería era besarla y no soltarla jamás?

Tuve varias imagines mentales, yo con mis manos en su cintura atacándola a besos sin ternura y delicadeza alguna. Una en donde ella se aferraba a mis cabellos mientras nos besábamos dulcemente. Otra donde amanecía y nosotros seguíamos besandonos. Yo acariciando su cara, ella la mía. Yo abrasándola. Yo tomando su mano. Ambos riendo. Ambos en el cine. Besándonos en el comedor de mi casa, en la escuela, en el parque, en el cine, _¡En mi habitación!_ – Malditas hormonas- y caí en la cuenta de que todo eso me parecía una idea perfecta… estupenda. Si, estupenda.

- Estupenda – murmuré. Ella soltó un bufido, de ¿decepción? Lentamente –y dolorosamente- dio un paso hacía atrás. ¿Qué hacía?

Ella sonrió y asintió - Si, es lo correcto. -

Espera. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿de qué hablábamos? ¿Antes de mis sueños despierto en que estábamos? ¡Eso pasaba por acercarme demasiado a ella! Es que… retome mis sueños con ella. Juntos hablando y riendo en el parque. Yo abrigándola en uno de mis abrazos mientras llovía. Llevándola hasta su casa. Riendo sin parar toda una tarde.

¡Con-cen-tra-ción!. ¿Qué decía antes de lo correcto?

Ah, si claro. Sobre lo de _alejarnos_. ¡Ah, no!

- ¡No, No! – le dije acercándome una vez más a ella. – No es lo que quería decir.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo confundida.

- Es una terrible idea. – expliqué – tiene muchas fallas. – Roce voluntariamente mi nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Si…? – dijo nerviosa. - ¿Muchas?

- Montones – murmure muy bajo a mililitros de distancia de ella. – millones.

- ¿Cómo cual? – dijo divertida.

- Olvidaste el hecho… - comencé sin dejar de murmurar casi en sus labios.

- ¿mmm?

- De que estás _enamorada de mí._ – Acto seguido choque mis labios contra los de ella, deleitándome sin duda del cuarto beso mejor de mi vida.

El primero, fue mi primer beso. El primer beso de todos, que daba la casualidad que fue con la misma muchacha a la que en estos momentos atacaba con mis labios.

El segundo fue el que "marcó un antes y un después". En el que mi "tormento" comenzó.

El tercero, sin duda alguna había sido hacia un rato, con el que pude descubrir que Sam era una impulsiva que no piensa lo que dice. ¿Mira que decir que me quiso cuando en verdad aún lo hace?

Y el cuarto, era ahora. Donde sentía que hace muchos minutos se me había acabado el aire pero no me importaba.

¿Era curioso que los cuatro fueran con la misma persona, no?

Sin duda eso debe significar algo. Claro que significaba algo. Significaba que yo estaba enamorado y muy, pero muy confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora si estaba besando a una chica con novio?.

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair. <em>

_Pido disculpas por haber dejado esta historia en pausa. Nunca he tenido la intención de abandonarla, solo tuve una crisis sobre hacía donde iba encaminada. Ahora, tengo la mente más clara y tengo toda la emoción de continuarla. Aunque no sabre si el tiempo me acompañe. Agradezco a las lectoras que aún siguen ahí, y también a las personas que me alegran el día cuando recibo alguna alerta de favoritos en mi correo. También me disculpo por lo corto de este capitulo, espero ir alargándolos. Sin más que decir me despido. =)_


	11. Chapter 11

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime. **

**Sometime XI:**

- De que estás _enamorada de mí._ – apenas fue audible para mí esta frase, los oídos me parecían inexistentes. Yo solo me concentraba en lo cerca que estaban sus labios de los míos y luego, ¡BAM! Pude volver a deleitarme de ellos.

Enamorada de él. ¡Já! ¡Maldito nerd engreído! Pensaba al mismo momento en que comencé a atacar su labio inferior. Alguien debía enseñarle a ser más humilde.

Sonrió contra mis labios cuando me aferre a sus cabellos con ambas manos.

¡Maldito nerd engreído y buen besador! Colocó suavemente una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra afirmó mi cara. ¡Era tan encantador!

Genial – seguí pensando – estaba engatusada otra vez de Freddie. Pero esta vez era diferente, ¿Lo era no? El me había besado. ¡Y vaya que bien lo hacía!

Esto significaba que algo le había sucedido a él, o que solo le gustaba complicar más las cosas.

¿Qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de Freddie que me estaba besando- por segunda vez?

Amor – resonó en mi cabeza.

Eso me hacía sentir bien. Amor por mí. Estaba enamorado de mí, como yo de él.

¡Espera Sam! – me grité.

Estaba enamorado de mí, ¿Cómo yo de él?

Primero que nada el no hablo de amor. El dijo que yo estaba enamorada de él.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Luego de todo seguía enamorada?

La imagen apareció por todos los rincones de mi mente, ¡OH, Brad!. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Brad? ¡Yo lo amaba!

_¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo!_ – me repetí, pero al mismo momento en que besaba a Freddie.

Brad no se merecía esto.

Freddie, aunque lastimosamente, había llegado tarde. Yo le había prometido mi amor a otro chico y no podía romper eso. Era como una especie de trato conmigo misma, no podía traicionar al chico que me había ayudado a salir de mis interminables crisis depresivas por culpa de Freddie. Pero sin embargo… Freddie besaba tan bien.

Mi mano funciono como barrera entre Freddie y yo. La mantuve firme en su pecho y no podía flaquear de ahí.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, pero no iba a encontrar en ellos lo que buscaba, yo debía expresar con mi cara justamente lo que sentía, el más puro y sincero remordimiento.

- Las cosas llegaron muy lejos – murmure sería – creo que me estoy dejando llevar por antiguos recuerdos Freddie.

- No, Sam escúchame – pero lo detuve.

- No, tú hazlo. Si esto hubiese sucedido hace semanas atrás, o meses yo sería la chica más feliz de esta vida. ¡Lo sería de verdad! – sonreí – pero ya es tarde. No es lo que quiero ahora, soy diferente.

- Hace segundos no parecía eso – dijo serio, casi enojado.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo Freddie.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Confundido por tu culpa! ¡Creo que siento algo por ti y tú me dices que me detenga cuando pareces igualmente feliz que yo!

- Tengo novio Freddie, y solía ser tu amigo. ¿No te sientes mal?

- No pienses en Brad ahora.

- ¿y como no hacerlo si lo amo?

- ¿Enserio lo amas?

- Si – dije seca, firme.

- Es mentira. – sus ojos me miraron exigentes, intentaba sacar mi brazo de su pecho que nos obligaba a mantenernos separados.

- Yo estoy segura de lo que siento.

- ¿Por qué me has besado de esa manera entonces? – ahora su mirada parecía triste - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto tiempo en recordar a Brad? ¿Por qué dejaste que todo llegara lejos? ¿Por qué siento que lo único que quieres es alejar tu brazo y volver a besarme?

- ¡Mentiras! – grité.

- Aún me amas – sonrió complacido.

- Amo a mi novio.

- Sigues enamorada de mí – afirmo tan seguro de si mismo que casi quise gritarle en su cara que era verdad.

- Estoy enamorada de mi novio.

- Quieres que te vuelva a besar – sonrió seductoramente perfecto.

- Me gusta Brad – dije comenzando a flaquear.

- Aleja tu brazo o lo hare yo a la fuerza.

- Soy su novia.

- Olvídate de él – ordenó. Mi brazo comenzaba a temblar, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía mi cabeza por dentro.

- Brad – murmure.

- Me amas – afirmó triunfante al mismo tiempo en que tomaba mi muñeca y alejaba mi brazo de su pecho fácilmente, destruyendo la barrera separadora entre los dos.

- Mi novio – repetí ya sin fuerzas.

- ¿Estas enamorada de mí? – dijo acercándose, otra vez. ¡Rayos, no podía pasar aquí parada toda la noche besándolo! ¿o si?

- Brad – dije ya sin saber que hacía.

- ¿Me amas? – su respiración se acerco a la mía y se entrelazaron deliciosamente.

- Yo … - susurré al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos esperando sus labios.

- Dímelo – exigió.

- Si, lo hago. – respondí frustrada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – su labio rozo el mío.

- Te amo – y justo en el momento en que sabía que era lo siguiente, cuando estaba preparada para lo que venía y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, ocurrió lo inesperado.

Sus manos me soltaron y su respiración se alejo, llevándose con ella también sus labios. ¿Qué juego era este?

Abrí los ojos. Y murmure un - ¿eh? – confuso. Y ahí caí de cuenta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin concentrarme realmente en lo que sentía que no me dí cuenta en que estaba aún más enamorada de Freddie. Tanto así, que a él le resultaba fácil embobarme y hacerme perder el control. Estaba pérdida, enamorada hasta el punto de que si esta situación seguía así, no me importaba perder al chico que me ayudo a "superar" todo esto. Y al parecer, Freddie había descubierto el poder que podía ejercer sobre mí.

Sabía que debía hacer ahora. Todo debía terminar ahora entre Brad y yo. No valía la pena seguir en algo donde yo no estaba presente, donde yo no podía nunca jamás sentir lo que él si por mí. Yo no podía enamorarme de Brad, ya que mi corazón estaba completamente saturado de amor por Freddie. Aunque me negará a aceptar la ferocidad de esto.

- ¿y ahora? – preguntó el chico al frente mío, sonriendo triunfante. ¡Maldito engreído! - ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Alguna vez te enseñaron lo que era la humildad Freddie Benson? – pregunté mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos. El rió y le dio un leve apretujón a nuestras manos unidad.

- No, pero deberías enseñarme.

- Ya lo creo.

- También creo que debería llevarte a tu casa. – Asentí en respuesta.

* * *

><p>"<em>En estos momentos no puedo contestar, pero créeme que cuando pueda te llamare de vuelta".<em>

¿Cómo era que justo en estos momentos Brad no contestara su móvil?

¡El mundo conspiraba en mí contra!

Justo cuando mi cabeza ya no podía pensar en más de una cosa a la vez, y para mi desgracia eso único era Freddie.

¿Era real lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Nos habíamos besado y habíamos quedado en una especie de "amantes" o "pareja no pareja"? ¿Qué se suponía que venía ahora?

Me arroje sobre mí cama sonriendo.

No podía ser más feliz.

Aunque sabía que esto podía llegar a ser más perfecto, solo debía cambiar mi "problema" con Brad y luego convertir esos "creo que siento algo por ti" de Freddie por unos "siento algo por ti".

Volví a marcar el número de Brad, pero nada. Quizás era mejor seguír con mis planes hasta mañana. Aunque me hacía sentir mal el hecho de seguir siendo la novia de Brad, mientras que en mi mente estaba segura de que al chico que yo amaba no era él.

* * *

><p><em>Me hundí más en mi pequeño asiento.<em>

Y mi cara no podía estar más colorada, estaba segura.

- ¿Brad? – volví a preguntarle. Pero sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta, al igual que las siete veces que lo había intentando anteriormente.

No sabía realmente que hacer.

¿Llorar y suplicar disculpas?

O ¿Llorar y salir corriendo?

Ninguna de ambas opciones fueron necesarias, el maestro llegó calmando a mis compañeros, donde uno a uno tomaron asiento en sus puestos y los murmullos cesaron.

Su clase comenzó normalmente, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, estaba concentrada en como Brad a mi lado apretaba en su mano su pequeño y frágil lápiz al mismo tiempo en que su mano se volvió roja por la fuerza ejercida.

Lo estaba lastimando – grite en mi cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando?

Sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando el pizarrón, inexpresivos, sabía que le estaba prestando la misma atención a la clase que yo.

Quise poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía. Nada estaba bien, por lo que me conforme con hundirme más en mi asiento y dejar que lágrimas rebeldes avanzaran por mis mejillas.

Mire a Freddie unos asientos más adelante, buscando algo de apoyo, pero él parecía avergonzado de la misma manera que yo, solo que sus miradas derivaban siempre en Carly.

También la había olvidado a ella.

¿Cómo pude olvidar a la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida? ¿Cómo olvide que ellos solo habían terminado días atrás?

No volví a intentar llamar a Brad. Solo empeoraría todo.

¡Que tonta fui!

¿Cómo fui tan tonta de no percatarme que Gibby pasó por nuestro lado? ¿Cómo no pense en que Gibby se vengaría de todas las cosas que le he hecho? ¡Maldita sea! Todo había empeorado de la peor manera.

Las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer luego de media hora de una aburrida clase de cálculo.

Mis ojos no se levantaron del suelo durante toda esa clase. La vergüenza me pesaba.

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó no me sorprendió que Brad se quedara ahí sentado a mi lado, mientras veía como todos abandonaban el salón. No pude moverme ni un solo centímetro, por miedo o vergüenza. No sabía realmente cual ganaba en esta situación.

_¿Me insultaría, me ignoraría, me gritaría?_ ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué importaba?, si a fin de cuentas lo merecía.

Dobló su cuerpo tan solo unos centímetros y pude verle al frente, observándome, con tanta rabia como jamás lo había visto, o incluso imaginado. Su boca se abrió incontables veces sin decir nada antes de que por fin algo pudiera salir de ahí: - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – sus palabras salieron con tanta tristeza que debí luchar con más de un par de lágrimas que querían salir. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho a Brad?. Suspire sin levantar la mirada fija del suelo y me prepare para hablar.

-_ Lo lamento_ – comencé – nunca debió ser de esta manera, intente llamarte anoche, pero nunca contestaste.

- ¿ Y pensabas contármelo por móvil? – escupió atónito.

- No – me apresure a contestar – yo te llamaba para …

- Terminar conmigo – termino mi frase interrumpiéndome. - ¿y Qué escusa ibas a usar "no eres tú, soy yo" o algo menos cliché como "necesito mi tiempo" o quizás el típico "estoy confundida? – rió amargamente – me lastimas Sam, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando un chico me escupió en la cara que mi novia se estaba besuqueando el día de ayer con el chico al que yo creía que habías superado? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué signifique para ti? ¿Es que no pensaste en mí? ¿En que yo …

¡No! – Me grité - ¡Que no lo diga por favor! ¡NO!

- Estoy _enamorado_ de ti? – escupió. Miles de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Le estaba rompiendo el corazón, ¡Se lo estaba pisoteando!

De la manera más cruel y no se lo merecía.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento. – volví a pedir perdón, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

- ¡No! – me gritó. – Se que no lo haces. Se que no lamentas haberme hecho sufrir si eso significaba estar con él. Eres una mala mentirosa.

- No me digas eso – pedí.

- Yo te seguiré amando Sam, aunque me duela lo seguiré haciendo, pero recuerda. – me miro tristemente – en que cuando él te vuelva a lastimar, cuando se aburra de ti, te arrepentirás de todo esto. Él no te quiere, no te engañes pensando en lo contrario. No le importó hacerte sufrir cuando se enteró que tu le querías, y no le importara volver a hacerlo – escupió con tanta rabia las últimas palabras que mi cuerpo entero tembló. Deje de escuchar sus pasos cuando llegó a la puerta, dejando el único sonido en el salón el de mis sollozos.

¿Y si él tenía razón y Freddie solo jugaba conmigo? ¿y si estaba cometiendo un error y de los grandes?

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos y dí paso al más grande de mis sollozos en todo el día.

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair.<em>

_Hola, he llegado con un nuevo capitulo, que espero que sea de su agrado, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

- Yo te seguiré amando Sam, aunque me duela lo seguiré haciendo, pero recuerda. – me miro tristemente – en que cuando él te vuelva a lastimar, cuando se aburra de ti, te arrepentirás de todo esto. Él no te quiere, no te engañes pensando en lo contrario. No le importó hacerte sufrir cuando se enteró que tu le querías, y no le importara volver a hacerlo – escupió con tanta rabia las últimas palabras que mi cuerpo entero tembló. Deje de escuchar sus pasos cuando llegó a la puerta, dejando el único sonido en el salón el de mis sollozos.

¿Y si él tenía razón y Freddie solo jugaba conmigo? ¿y si estaba cometiendo un error y de los grandes?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII: <strong>

**L**as semana había pasado lento.

Cada día aguante las miradas, murmullos, y chismes sobre mí; y con ello también las ganas de echarme a llorar en medio de las clases.

Tenía un remordimiento gigante a mis espaldas. Me dolía ver a Brad, me dolía que me ignorara, que no me mirara, que incluso decidiera cambiarse de puesto. Pero no me sorprendía. En estos momentos, yo también desearía poder alejarme de mi misma por un largo tiempo.

¡Era una completa tonta! había cambiado a el chico ideal por uno que solo me hacía sufrir, y que incluso, después de ver todo lo que sufría estos días, ni se acercaba.  
>Temía que las palabras de Brad se hicieran realidad. <em> Él no te quiere, no te engañes pensando en lo contrario. <em>Me aterrorizaba pensar en ello, pero lastimosamente ya no tenía esperanzas.

Suspire pesadamente y deje caer mis libros sobre mi mesa, tome asiento y espere.

_Hoy si_ - me repetí mentalmente. Si se atrevía a ignorarme en público, me alejaría y me aseguraría de jamás volver a pensar en él.

Pero nada sucedío. Él no llego. Ni a esa clase, ni a ninguna.

Me sentí frustrada. Tomar la decisión de acércame a él me había tomado demasiada determinación, y el destino me jugaba una mala pasada. Sin más que hacer, me dedique a prestar la atención a las clases, para luego en la tarde, regresar a casa decidida de que quizás mañana él se dignara a hablarme. Aunque algo me decía a gritos en mi cabeza de que no sería así, que dejara de perder el tiempo y pensara en cosas que si valían la pena.

_A la mañana siguiente_ todo estaba demasiado agitado. Las chicas corrían de un extremo a otro alteradas, susurraban lo más bajo posible cuando yo pasaba por sus lados. Gibby tenía el _shock_ marcado en la cara. De algo me había perdido, y debería averiguarlo. Me acerque a este último, que escondió la cara en el casillero al verme.

- ¡Sam! - dijo fingiendo entusiasmo cuando se percato de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para huir.

- Gibby - dije seria - ¿Qué ha sucedido? - su cara demostró aún más sorpresa.

- yo... no lo sé. ¿Hay algo raro?

- Todos estan muy inquietos, hasta tú. ¿Qué ocultas?

- Nada... Nada, nada, ¡imaginas cosas! - dijo apresurado, sacando libros de su casillero al azar. - Ya me tengo que ir, quede en ir a barrer el piso de la oficina del rector.

- ¡Espera! - dije confundida, pero Gibby fue más rápido.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todo el pasillo se volvió un caos. Luche por hacerme espacio entre la gente y entre a un salón medio vacío donde todas las chicas estaban al fondo cuchichiando.

_- Tiene suerte.  
>- ¡Si que la tiene, ni siquiera es bonita!.<br>- Es su personalidad.  
>- ¡Vamos! ¿Su personalidad?<br>- Escuche que es porque a todos los chicos los deja llegar a segunda Base. _

__Chismes de chicas, jamás los entendería. Rodee los ojos y tome asiento, justo _detrás de ella. _

__Este último tiempo no había sabido mucho de Carly, la había visto a ratos sentada al lado de chicas de un año mayor que nosotras, pero en otros la veía sola. A veces creía escuchar su risa en clases, pero cuando intentaba ver, me daba cuenta que no era ella, siempre estaba sería. Me miraba de vez en cuando, y cuando yo me daba cuenta de esto, ambas desviábamos las miradas.  
>Solo por segundos creía que era pertinente acercarme y hablarle, pero luego... la idea se iba.<p>

Es por esto que me sorprendió cuando giro su cuerpo en la silla, y se acerco a mi mesa, balanceándose en su silla. Yo la mire sería, y ella, tenía su simpatía marcada en la cara. Por un segundo pensé que todo estaba bien, que nada de estos meses había sucedido. Sentí que tenía a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, y que con eso, no tenía ningún otro problema, que todo estaba solucionado. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, y yo le prestaba mi mayor atención, hasta que los demás comenzaron entrar a la sala.

Su cabello claro estaba desordenado, su camisa estaba sucia y su brazo manchado. La angustia me embriago completamente y por unos segundos quede en un Shock alucinante. El pecho me dolió por unos segundos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Brad quién siempre había llamado mi atención por lo limpio y ordenado que siempre lucía, tenía un aspecto molido. Su mentón estaba rojizo, su pómulo inflamado y su labio, ¡Ouch! tenía pequeñas manchitas de sangre... esto no estaba bien, y todas las piezas calzaron cuando unos chicos más atrás apareció Fred, cabizbajo, pero aún así, notoriamente adolorido, con una bolsa de hielo en los nudillos de su mano derecha.

El corazón me dejo de palpitar, y sentí la sangre aglutinarse en mis oídos.

El pensar que ellos... no. Los golpes eran otras cosas.

Una cosa es que ella les hiciera daño, pero otra era que ellos buscaran las formas de arreglárselas como "hombrecitos". ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar que esto podía suceder? ¡Eran Chicos! ¡Adolescentes peor aún!

Ambos tomaron asiento lejos de cada uno, y lejos de mí. Carly, al frente mío, no pudo evitar su cara de angustia cuando vio pasar caminando por el pasillo del salón a Freddie. Luego, suspiro tristemente, y regreso a su posición inicial, con la mirada perdida.

Y yo... yo lo único que pensaba era en las ganas que tenía de golpear a ambos chicos por hacerse esto entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Miraba la ventana, no era como si mirara algo en especifico, solo miraba. Evitaba encontrar el momento justo para agarrar mi teléfono y llamarlo. Pero las horas pasaban y yo sabía que las ganas de hablarle me carcomían los huesos.<p>

Suspire. Supongo que un texto sería mejor que una llamada, Así que tome el aparato entre mis manos y comencé a Teclear.

_"¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?_... _Sam"_

__Escondí el teléfono bajo las almohadas, y camine hacía mi cocina.  
>Sabía que no había nada de comida, mi madre había estado llegando tarde las últimas semanas, y de ir al market por comida ni hablar. Afortunadamente encontré café, así que sabiendo que en realidad no tenía hambre, sino eran ansías, me serví una taza y la bebí lentamente. <p>

Cuando ya habían pasado 30 minutos del texto, regrese a la habitación y busque mi aparato.  
>Nada, completamente Nada.<p>

La rabia brotó. Me estaba ignorando. Con las manos empuñadas me las arregle para escribir otro texto.

"_Ten un poco de decencia para siquiera responder un corto texto.  
>Prometo, luego de responder esto, dejar de molestarte.<br>¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_

__Me desvele esperando respuesta, pero nada. Siquiera un "no quiero responder" o "no molestes". Si antes había sido tan tonta de darle días para que me dirigiera la palabra, ya no.

¿Qué chico te besa, destruye la relación con tu novio y luego te ignora?  
>Freddie Benson señores, el peor chico que una chica se puede llegar a enamorar. Uno que solo me ha besado para suplir las necesidades de su ego. Que lo ha hecho de ardido porque le dije que ya no lo amaba. Pero yo, como chica boba, termine diciéndole que lo amaba, deje que me besara, que entrara otra vez a mi vida, que destruyera en un segundo lo que tenía con Brad. ¡Que tonta fuí-Soy!<p>

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un dolor indescriptible de cabeza. No había logrado conciliar el sueño. Pero me prometí, que sería la última vez que un chico me quitara el sueño.  
>Mi madre, se había acomodado entre los cojines del sofa, y aún dormia despertarla, tome mi bolso que estaba sobre su cabeza y salí directo a otro día de escuelas. Pero sería diferente, lo prometía, no buscaría ni una sola vez con la mirada al tonto de Freddie.<p>

Baje las escaleras del edificio rápidamente, iba justa en la hora, y no podía darme el lujo de que me castigaran y me dejaran en detención otra vez más.

Enfurecida por el calor que hacía en esta mañana, no me fije que al salir de mi edificio, alguien esperaba por mí.

Me detuve rápidamente, y le mire sería, sin demostrar mi verdadero enojo, pero tampoco mostrándome gentil.

-_ Siento no responder tus mensajes. Pensé que sería mejor hablar en persona. _

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair. <em>

_Siento haber dejado de escribir esta historia, jamás fue mi intención abandonarla. Espero que aún queden lectoras interesas por saber que pasara con Freddie y Sam, y también agradezco que a pesar de tiempo, aún me lleguen mensajes de alertas de nuevas lectoras. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

Enfurecida por el calor que hacía en esta mañana, no me fije que al salir de mi edificio, alguien esperaba por mí.

Me detuve rápidamente, y le mire sería, sin demostrar mi verdadero enojo, pero tampoco mostrándome gentil.

-_ Siento no responder tus mensajes. Pensé que sería mejor hablar en persona_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII: <strong>

**M**is pestañas se movieron más de lo habitual, y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Por más de que quería creerlo no podía, la imagen que tenía al frente de un Freddie lastimado no tenía espacio en mi mente. El chico que siempre caminaba tan pulcro gracias a su madre tenía la piel un poco más obscura, su puño, ya desinflamado, tenía una venda cubriéndola. Mirándolo así, este no era Freddie y esto me dolía mucho.

- Llego tarde a la escuela - dije poniendo una escusa más a mí, que para él. Mi mente me pedía dejar de mirarlo, me dolía ver el daño físico de la cual yo era culpable.

- Podemos hablar mientras te acompaño a la escuela. - Parecía que retenía el aire, porque ahora su voz sonaba atorada, ronca e ida.

- ¿tu no iras? - pregunté mientras comencé a dar los primeros pasos del trayecto. Sentí sus pasos a mi espalda por lo que relaje mi caminar.

- No, estoy suspendido.

- Te lo has merecido - solté sin pensar. - Digo... ir repartiendo golpes... -

- Eh, si. - su mano cayo detrás de su nuca y toco su pelo. ¿Estaba nervioso?

Durante dos cuadras un silencio horrible cayó entre nosotros, solo lo hacía soportable las conversaciones de las demás personas y del tráfico de esta hora. Por encima de nuestras cabezas ni una sola nube se posaba sobre nuestras cabezas, sentía que me derretía.

Solo me atreví a hablar cuando vi que nos acercábamos a mi destino, más de nerviosismo que por el hecho de querer hablar. - Si no pretendías decir nada, pudiste haberte ahorrado esto y dejármelo en un texto. - mi voz sonó decidida o también se podría decir enfadada. Mi paciencia se acababa, y caí de cuentas que no era la situación, y que estaba ocultando algo hace bastante tiempo a mi misma. _Mi paciencia por Freddie Benson amenazaba con acabarse hace bastante tiempo._  
>Quizás esté era el destino. Esto era por lo que yo tenía que esperar. Sufrir por Freddie no solo me había traído cosas tristes y malas, también cosas buenas, me había hecho conocer a Brad, mi primer novio serio y el que me había hecho creer en que alguien si podía amarme por quien soy, me había hecho madurar y crecer, y me había dado la oportunidad de ablandarme un poco, de encontrarme con mis sentimientos.<p>

- Me he equivocado demasiadas veces. - dijo sacándome de mis anotaciones mentales. - y de todas esas veces eres la que siempre ha salido herida. Estas semanas he intentado alejarme de ti -otra vez- para ver si recapacitas un poco. Para que te des cuenta que quizás yo no soy el chico bueno que siempre he aparentado. Te he hecho sufrir, a ti a Carly y a mi amigo. Eso no me convierte en el chico bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que te he dado tiempo. Tiempo para que seas tú la que esta vez me rompas el corazón a mí. Que tu te des cuenta que en realidad no me quieres, que tu salgas ilesa y yo sea el que sufra por lo que he hecho. No soy lo que tu quieres Sam.

Sus palabras abrieron nuevas indagaciones en mi mente. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿y si en verdad mi paciencia había llegado a su fin? ¿Este era el final? ¿Si le decia que estaba en lo correcto se alejaría y yo podría dejar todo atrás? ... Intente creer en un mundo así y fuí interrumpida inmediatamente por mi misma. ¡No! Me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que yo tenía la respuesta para todas estas preguntas, el problema es que yo no tenía las respuestas para las indagaciones que pasaban por la mente de Freddie, ¿o si? - ¿Y que paso? - le dije con una voz tan temblorosa que no reconocí como la mía. - ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme si lo que quieres es alejarme de tí? - mi corazón una vez más comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

- Es obvio - rió- no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por más que he intentado alejarme de ti desde esa noche en la que me besaste siempre he vuelto a tí, siempre me atraes hacía ti. Y esta vez por fin he logrado entender el porqué. - Su paso se detuvo, junto con el mío al percatarnos de que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y que el timbre de la primera clase ya había sonado. Aún así y sabiendo que yo no podía tener ningún atraso, espere sus palabras con un corazón palpitando descontrolado a causa de los nervios. - Estoy más enamorado de ti de lo que tu lo estás de mí. - sus palabras me calaron en lo más hondo de mi corazón y me hicieron temblar desde dentro de los huesos. Eso no era posible. Nadie, Nadie, podía decir eso. Nadie jamás entendería lo que yo he llegado a amarlo en secreto a él, paso en un momento a ser más que una necesidad verlo, sentirlo, oírlo cerca de mí. ¡Pasar las 24 horas del día pensando en alguien si es posible! eso lo entendí yo mientras mantenía mi amor en secreto. Por eso sus palabras no me calzaban. Pero a mi corazón si le hacían...

Porque mientras en mi cabeza había una lucha por entender esto, mi corazón estaba en una completa calma; y solo había un motivo para esto. Mis momentos de amar desesperada mente a Freddie Benson ya habían pasado, ahora solo había una resignación a quererlo. Ya no era una necesidad tenerlo cerca porque había estado demasiado devastada por sus constantes rechazos. Y estaba feliz, feliz porque por un momento uno de mis sueños se habían cumplido. El había dicho que me amaba, y además, que me amaba más de lo que yo le amaba a él.

- Tu no puedes saber eso.

- Lo sé, Sam. Porque durante todo este tiempo siempre estuviste en calma. Jamás intentaste romper lo que yo tenía con Carly porque lo respetabas. Mientras que yo al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos te atraje para que me besaras y así destruyeras lo que tenías con Brad. Porque sentí que era una necesidad de tenerte solo para mí. Y ayer... cuando Brad me dijo que tu aún sentías cosas por él, yo solo ...

- ¿Qué dijo qué?

- Eso... Bueno, yo le provoque a decir eso. La cosa es que me desespere y no encontré nada mejor que golpearle la cara. Morí de celos porque te quiero solo para **mí**. No puedo pensar en el hecho de que tú me dejes de querer o comiences a querer a otra persona. Escúchame Sam, estoy aquí, por tí. Porque por primera vez estoy seguro de lo que siento, eres la chica que quiero, con la que sueño literalmente, de la que me enamorado. Yo solo... quiero saber si estas dispuesta a que hagamos las cosas bien, como deben ser cuando dos chicos se quieren.

Las palabras del chico me aniquilaron. ¿Quién diría que Freddie Benson estaría frente a mí en una especie de declaración no forzada? Mis emociones se agolparon en la boca de mi estomago e instintivamente sonreí. Si, lo había conseguido, Freddie se había enamorado de mí. Y esto me hacía sentir mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Pero no menos culpable. Antes de darle el "si" que amenazaba con salir de mi boca, sabía que al hacerlo comprometería muchas cosas, así que inspire profundamente y pensé con claridad. Primero debía solucionar las cosas con Brad. Si, prioridad número uno: Brad.

Me tranquilice, inhale aire y me prepare para lo que venía ahora. Tuve que forzar un "no" desde el alma. Porque en en verdad quería era decir si, ¡si!, ¡SI!; pero aún esto no era posible. Antes de que la cara de Freddie siquiera empezara a mostrar decepción me apresure en aclararlo:- Lo que en verdad quiero decir Freddie es que si quiero, pero mi respuesta es un no. Un "no" temporal. Hasta que las cosas se solucionen, hasta que ...

- No haya nadie que se interponga - dijo por mí. Yo solo asentí. - bueno, eh, creo que no había pensando en eso, pero sería lo correcto... solucionar las cosas y luego... - sonrió de una manera traviesa que jamás le había visto y luego se acerco lentamente, su mano toma la mía que estaba empuñada por los nervios; con la otra acaricio mi brazo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavo en la mía. Yo por mi lado no tenía intención de hacer el menor movimiento, estaba perdida mientras lo miraba, lo olía y lo sentía, dolía aún más verlo demacrado por golpes así de cerca que estaba. Casí perdí toda la cordura cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse. - Aún así me dijiste que si querías, así que lo tomare como una promesa, una que dicta que en cuanto los problemas estén solucionado estarás conmigo.

Me costo asimilar sus palabras, por que casi me parecía imposible la idealización de un mundo juntos que estuviera saliendo de la cabeza del chico que quería y no de la mía, claro. Esto significaba solo una cosa que me tenía muriendo de felicidad en este momento. Esto había pasado de ser una idea mía, y se había vuelto la realidad. Yo, aquí, con Freddie, juntos.

- ¿Juntos? ¿Como juntos juntos? - debí parecer una tonta al preguntar esto. Pero si esto era un juego debía parar ya. Mi cabeza no podría soportar una jugarreta de tal tamaño. Sus manos cayeron de manera brusca a sus costados, pero su mirada seguía en el mismo lugar, y del mismo modo dulce.

- Tan juntos como tú quieras, Sam. - Mi suspiro dio respondió lo que yo no podía decir con palabras, me estaba faltando el aire. Cien por ciento asegurado, Freddie no estaba jugando conmigo. De pronto me dí cuenta que aún esta conversación no era del todo perfecta... una gran declaración de amor debía terminar con un beso. Y al parecer Freddie lo sabía porque antes de que incluso yo llegara a esa conclusión el ya había dirigido sus manos a mis caderas para acercarme.

- No - susurró al mismo tiempo que me maldigo mentalmente. - No mientras todo se soluciona, ¿esta bien?. - Contengo mis ganas de lanzarme ahora mismo sobre él. Ser yo la que esta poniendo está estúpida regla y a la vez querer romperla parece ilógico pero es lo correcto. ¿Es lo correcto cierto? ... Necesitare ayuda con todo esto. Él se aleja sin protestar y sonríe.

- Esta bien. - Su mano vuelve a tocar la mía, tiernamente. - Ahora ve a clases Sam. Soy solo yo el que está suspendido. - Me detengo a ver nuestras manos juntas, unidas. No podría pedir más por hoy. Sin pensarlo siquiera lo rodeo con los brazos solo por unos segundos, para poder soportar el resto del día en clases sin él cerca, y solo cuando me alejo me permito darle un beso en la mejilla tan cerca de sus labios como pienso pertinente hacerlo. Me separo y volteo para entrar a mi escuela, sabiendo que mi cabeza estará demasiado ocupada de solo pensar en Freddie.

* * *

><p><em>By, Amie Blair. <em>

_Lamento la demora por sí aún queda alguna lectora por ahí :(. Este último tiempo mi mente creativa no ha trabajo bien y cuando si lo hizo sufrí una perdida de memoria terrible y me demore semanas en recordar mi clave de fanfiction Pero acá estoy y como dije antes, terminare la historia si o si... Espero que le guste el capitulo... :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_ICarly no me pertenece, no me pertenecerá, ni me perteneció. Yo solo utilizó los personajes para jugar con ellos._

_Sometime: ¿Porqué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? Algún día mi sueño se hará realidad._

**Sometime.**

**Capitulo XIV: **

**T**emble de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que solo era una reacción nerviosa. ¡Lo que faltaba!.

Cuando el maestro de ciencias de la química había llegado cinco minutos tarde a su clase supe que no sería un día fácil. Inmediatamente comenzó a dar ordenes: "Tú deja de hablar" "bota el chicle" "Gibby vuelve a vestir tu camiseta" "no hablen" "no susurren" "toma asiento", etc. Todo para suplir su gran irresponsabilidad, y callar los rumores que decían que se encontraba en el armario del conserje con la maestra de lengua. Pues bien, al principio solo nos hizo leer el material de clases, luego a escribir en el pizarron, para luego dar una tarea en "pareja". ¿ Cual es el problema de esto? Al parecer yo Sam Pucket, jamás he sido buena haciendo amigos, la verdad mi único verdadero amigo ha sido ella, Carly, que ahora me ignora. Así que me enfrento al nerviosismo de no tener con quien trabajar, pues es obvio, ¡Todos me ignoran!... y como sea, he estado demasiado sumergida dentro de los pozos sin fondo de problemas en mi vida como para volver a hacer vida social y conseguir amigos; sumándole el hecho de que Freddie -considerándolo el único compañero de escuela con quien llevo una buena relación- sigue suspendido, estoy sola, y por lo tanto me toca hacer la tarea sin compañía.

Abrí mi libreta y comencé a anotar. Habían pasado tres días de mi conversación con Freddie, y desde entonces paso la mitad de mi día en las nubes. Solo había sido el día de ayer por la tarde cuando me visito. Toda la tarde viendo la televisión y comiendo chatarras con él había sido fantástico Pero esto solo me hacia recordar que todavía quedaban 2 días para que su suspensión acabara.

Vi como mis compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos para conseguirse un compañero, sin embargo yo ni me inmute y seguí escribiendo, pero por dentro quería correr y encerrarme en un cubículo del baño. Desvié mi mirada solo un segundo del pizarron para ver a Carly, estaba sentada junto a una chica que muy pocas veces había visto, bajita y de pelo colorín. Reían y murmuraban. En el fondo -no muy en el fondo la verdad- me molestaba pensar que Carly podría conseguir una nueva mejor amiga, mucho mejor de lo que había sido yo. Suspire, puse mi mente en blanco y seguí anotando.

Cuando el timbre sonó, tome mi mochila rápidamente y huí del salón. Solo volví a respirar frente a mi casillero; removí unas libretas, guarde otras, y saque otras cosas. Pero todo era para gastar tiempo. Era hora del almuerzo, y por ahora, yo no tenía con quien almorzar. Me encontraba en esta situación desde que lo de Brad explotó, al parecer nadie encuentra muy simpático a alguien que es capaz de engañar a su propio novio. Estaba en un momento muy solitario de mi vida, pero aunque antes no me importaba, era porque siempre estaba ahí Carly, ahora yo ya no la tenía.

El único que no me había quitado el saludo o que no participa de los rumores en mi contra era Gibby, pero tampoco intentaba generar una amistad conmigo, porque también debo agregar que mi historial de agresiva e ira descontrolada tampoco ayudaba. Cerré el casillero lentamente, pues cada segundo que me demorara era uno menos para volver a entrar al salón.

Alguien tosió a mis espaldas y asombrada más porque alguien se decidía hablarme sonreí más de lo normal y voltee. Su cabello castaño había crecido unos centímetros más lo que hacía más bellos los risos que tenía en las puntas de su pelo. Carly me miraba incomoda.

- Hola, Carly.

- Sam... - Desvió la mirada y pareció indecisa - ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, ¿y a tí?

- Perfectamente. - un silencio pesado cayó sobre nosotras. - He visto que no tienes compañero para el trabajo. - le asentí sorprendida de que se hubiese fijado en mí, creí que estaba en un plan total de ignorarme - pues yo también me he quedado sin compañero.

- Creí que lo harías con la chica colorina.

- ¿Madeline? oh, no. Madeline quería que le prestara mis apuntes anteriores, pero ya tiene compañera. Como iba diciendo, entonces, ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntas?

- Claro - me apresuré a decir - es decir, si tu quieres.

- Esta bien. ¿Nos juntamos el viernes a las 6 en mi casa? - le volví a asentir ocultando mi sonrisa. Ella me imitó y se dio media vuelta.

- Hey Carly - logre que volteara - ¿Vas a almorzar? ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? - Su sonrisa cordial se esfumo.

- mmm... es que iré con... ya he quedado con otras amigas, lo siento.

- No hay problema. - dije avergonzada y arrepentida de siquiera haberme atrevido a preguntar.

- Nos vemos Sam.

* * *

><p>-<em> Carly me ha vuelto a hablar.<em> - Solté de repente Su mandíbula cayó impactada, y de su mano casi cayo el licuado de fresas que había elegido para él, en cambio para mí había traído de chocolate. Para mí había sido igual de sorpresivo de lo que a Freddie le parecía la idea de que Carly me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Llevábamos casi toda la tarde en mi habitación, hablando, escuchando música, viendo televisión, y quizás solo un poco besándonos. Le había pedido que me fuera a comprar un licuado y lo había hecho. Le había hecho esperar por media hora afuera del departamento porque me había olvidado de dejarle la puerta abierta mientras yo me bañaba, sin embargo no había reclamado ni una sola vez. Había sido una tarde perfecta y mi comentario lo desconcertó.

- ¿Carly? ... ¿Ella ya lo sabe? - claro que se refería a lo que yo tenía con él. Este tipo de relación que no tomaría nombre hasta que hubiésemos solucionado todos los problemas que nosotros mismos habíamos generado. Yo tome un largo sorbo de mi licuado y me recosté sobre mi cama, tomándome mi tiempo, intentando analizar lo que podría estar pasando por su mente y demostraba con su cara.

- Si, con Carly. Y no, o no lo creo. Ella se ha ofrecido a trabajar conmigo en la tarea de química. Fue muy amable.

El sonrió, no algo fingido, sino real. Bebió de su licuado y se recostó junto a mi. - ¿Crees que quiere volver a ser tu amiga?.

- No lo sé. También puede que haya sido una respuesta a su gentileza típica.- y esta teoría cabía más en mi cabeza que la propuesta por Freddie - Prefiero no pensar en ello. - deje mi licuado en el suelo y gire para quedar más cerca de él. - Ahora dime, ¿Qué has hecho toda la mañana?. - El imitó mi acción con el licuado y luego giro para quedar frente a mi cara, me observó unos segundos y después rió.

- Pensar en tí. - Reí avergonzada, Freddie provocaba eso en mí, que con mirarlo a los ojos, volviera a sentir miles de cosas en mi estomago, ponerme de nervios en un segundo.

- Eres un mentiroso. - Dije fingiendo enojo. El se enterneció, y acerco nuestras cabezas más de lo cerca que ya estaban, sin embargo fui yo la que acerque mis labios a los suyos para regalarle un dulce beso, que al principio fue lento y tierno, pero luego fue ensuciado por hormonas juveniles, cuando su mano ya se había cerrado en mi cintura insistentemente y yo ya estaba hiperventilando decidí que era suficiente por esta tarde. Además, mi relación ya era bastante rara con mi madre, y no quería agregarle la incomodidad de verme con mi nuevo-reciente "novio" besándonos en mi cama, mientras ella pensaba que yo estaba estudiando sola en casa. Poniendo ambas manos en su pecho fui alejándome de a poco, el pareció entenderlo enseguida y incluso lo vi un poco avergonzado.

- Creo que a esta hora, tu madre ya debe estar preocupada. - Le dije más intentando poner una escusa de mantener distancia por esta tarde, en ves de estar preocupada por su madre.

- Si, si, ya lo creo. - Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacía la puerta. - ¿Nos vemos mañana? - asentí.

- Mañana trae otro licuado, pero que sea de fresa, como el tuyo de hoy. - Me acerque otra vez a él, solo para darle un corto beso en los labios. - si que sea de fresa - repetí relamiendo mis labios y saboreando el sabor que había capturado de sus labios de cuando bebía su licuado. El rió junto conmigo. Salio y cerré la puerta tras de él. Suspire intentando tranquilizar lo que Freddie provocaba en mí, que mi latidos salieran disparados y que mi respiración fuera irregular.

* * *

><p>By, Amie Blair.<p>

Creo que este capitulo es un poco corto, pero preferí subirlo porque no se cuando podre volver a actualizar. En fin, Espero que les guste c:


End file.
